The Lady of Azkaban
by SuperXBrother
Summary: Ginny Weasley has been sent to Azkaban Prison after attacking Harry Potter with an Unforgivable. When Harry says she is innocent, no one believes him. Harry will go through Hogwarts plotting to save her. Why? He loves the girl who almost killed him.
1. Lights

The Lady of Azkaban

Chapter One

Lights

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Riddle's voice smugly replied behind him. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. See how he's crying Potter."

Harry staggered his limb body forward. He had just battled and killed the monster of Slytherin. He had pulled the sword from the ragged Sorting Hat and plunged the silver blade through the brain of the Basilisk. He may have slain the great monster of Slytherin but hit had managed to sink one of its dagger-like teeth into his arm. He had managed to pull the broken, jagged tooth out but it was far too late. The minute the tip grazed his skin, its contents of icy, black venom had shot through his blood. Harry blinked and stared at the thick tears cascading down the phoenix, Fawke's scarlet feathers.

"The story of the great Harry Potter ends here. I'm going to sit here and watch you die. Soon you'll be with your filthy muggle mother once again. She bought you twelve years of borrowed time but it was pointless. And your body shall decay here, alone in the ancient Chamber of Secrets. With no one but a silly little girl dead right beside you. Ginny Weasly is an inch from death. In just another minute or two, the immortal Lord Voldemort shall return. The dark wizard you so unwisely challenged will rise again, VERY-MUCH-ALIVE!"

Harry staggered, soon he would die. 'If this is dying, it's not so bad' he thought as he limped next to the limp, pale body of Ginny, sword of Gryffindor still clutched in his hand. The small, black diary was closed, discarded next to the young first year. Letters of T.M. Riddle were inscribed upon it, mocking him. Harry raised the sword high. Blade gleaming silver light throughout the dark chamber. Tip glaring down upon the book.

"What are you…NO!"

SLASH! The book had been sliced clean in two. Riddle's scream was embraced and magnified tenfold throughout the Chamber's many pipes and tunnels. Harry collapsed next to Ginny on the cold, damp floor as soon as the sword plunged through the pages. Ink spewed out of the two halves of the diary like blood. The basilisk venom infused into the blade of Gryffindor had finished its acid burns of the diary and dissolved. Harry could feel the venom course into his heart. But then he saw something.

Riddle's body was still somehow alive, clamping desperately onto the arm of the near dead girl. He was trying to suck out her remaining life to escape the his imprisonment inside the pages of parchment. It was working. Tom's body was becoming solid while at the same time, the girl he was clinging to had become a deathly white.

"N-no you don't!" Harry coughed out, placing interlocking his fingers with the Weasley girl's. He summoned all of his strength that hadn't already been destroyed. His body glowed bright emerald green while Ginny's was a blinding ruby red. Riddle's body was set ablaze from the amount of love and happiness Harry was giving Ginny by giving her his remaining strength. Harry fell with his face knocked flat onto the ground, his glasses knocked away from his grimy, muddy face.

The sixteen year old boy dropped to the ground, his vision filled with nothing but flame and ash. He grabbed the first year's hand-me-down wand and a invisible force shot from it, aimed right in the direction of the two unconscious children, both clutching then other's hand and both glowing their respective color.

But the curse was destroyed not two feet from the pair, for Riddle was now but a few ashes and cinders in the chamber of secrets. The ashes and cinders had vanished from view thanks to the dirt, muck, and grime the chamber's floors were cloaked in. The chamber looked as though it had not been opened since its very creation by Salazar Slytherin. The only signs of life in the vast room was the giant, lifeless snake, the two bodies dressed in bloody robes, and the discarded wands next to the bodies. One of them had created the killing curse.

Avada Kedavra.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Some text taken from The Chamber of Secrets. I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey guys. After seeing how much you all like The Lord and Lady Phoenix, I decided to start making more stories. My midterm exams are next week so I probably won't be able to update until Friday. Until then. Leave a comment.


	2. After the Battle

**A/N: Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I have been focused on the lord and lady story and needed time to revise the plot for this one. So Harry and Ginny are unconscious in the Chamber of Secrets after Harry defeated both the sixteen year old Tom Riddle (A.K.A pre-Lord Voldemort) and the giant basilisk. In his dying rage, Tom Riddle set a Unforgivable Curse from the wand of one of the two children. Who was it? Read on and find out.**

**Thanks To…**

**K.J. Expelliarmus**

**Thawk6**

**DukeBrymin**

**Comet Moon**

**BerryEbilBunny**

**Moneystrine**

**Lysen5972**

**On with the story!**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

_Previously_

_The chamber looked as though it had not been opened since its very creation by Salazar Slytherin. The only signs of life in the vast room was the giant, lifeless snake, the two bodies dressed in bloody robes, and the discarded wands next to the bodies. One of them had created the killing curse, Avada Kedavra._

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Two**

**After the Battle**

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

The children, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had both been unconscious for over an hour now. Harry had a gash across his forehead that was dripping scarlet blood down onto the stony floor. Ginny's short, red hair spread madly across the ground, mixed with dirt and grim. Both children were under extreme amounts of pain. Ginny had been possessed by Riddle all year and Harry had just fought a fifty foot serpent and the dark lord, Voldemort, once again. And they had just had that strange magic light show come around just over one hour ago. Little did they know what the strange magic light show really was. And little did they know what events were about to occur in the next sixty minutes.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy of Wizards was pacing in his office. Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived had disappeared for over two hours. Both his and Ron Weasley's beds had been unoccupied when checked and not even the poltergeist, Peeves, could find them, even when promised to be allowed a free prank upon the two. Albus knew that he and his friends had been searching for the Heir of Slytherin. He had after all been helping the three students throughout their entire search, just as he had done the previous year when the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had somehow jinxed Dumbledore into not suspecting that Professor Quirrell was hosting the Lord on the back of his head, this was what the great Dumbledore believed for he could never possibly make an error or mistake.

Dumbledore had gone out of his way to ensure the boy's path was under his control. He had to be kept put on a short leash but long enough to the point of being a mindless puppet. Dumbledore had allowed Tom Riddle too much freedom and he became the Dark Lord. He would not allow history to repeat itself once more with Harry Potter. Albus had orchestrated the boy's entire life according to his simple plan. Harry would grow up hating the Dursleys and want to leave. Hagrid would introduce the boy to the wizarding world and influence him to hate Slytherin House. He would meet the Weasley's and become friends with Ron. He easily had Professor Snape show favoritism over Draco Malfoy too make Harry trust the headmaster with his problems… his entire life had been planed from day one.

However, there were some minor inconveniences. The Weasley girl for example. If she became friends with Harry, he would begin to show independence. The headmaster had researched every student that had ever come to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were chosen and played the role of guiding Harry. Hermione would make sure Harry did well in school. But Ron unknowingly held him back. He could not allow Harry to become more powerful than the Headmaster. The result would have the wizarding world not believe him to be one step below the gods. He specifically chose Harry's two friends because of Hermione's love of authority and Ron's family blindly believing anything Albus told them. Harry would be carefully guided to defeating Voldemort and right then and there, Albus would put his master plan into effect.

Dumbledore left his office and began to search for Harry. He needed to find the boy so he could be placed back onto his leash.

He began on the second floor where he knew the clever witch, Hermione, had brewed the Polyjuice Potion. Quite remarkable too. He would have placed a leash on her as well, if she already hadn't been born with one attached. He chuckled to himself and heard a voice. It seemed to come from the girl's bathroom the Golden Trio had spent so much time in this year.

He entered the lavatory and was shocked.

Circular sinks once stood upon the main section of the bathroom. Now however, a gaping hole took its place. It was pitch black inside. He took out his white wand and slowly levitated himself down the gigantic pipe into a room of bones. Over in the corner, by a monstrous bit of decaying snake skin, sat a moaning nitwit and his teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart seemed to moan a bit himself.

"P-professor D-Dumbledore!" the red haired Ron Weasley shouted. "H-how did you…where did…?" He babbled on and on and on…

"Hello there!" said a light hearted Gilderoy. "Quite the odd fashion you're wearing there mister! I apologize but… who are you?"

"Professor Dumbledore." he replied slowly.

"Ah yes. And who am I?

"Gilderoy Lockhart." replied the headmaster.

"Ah right. And…who are you?" he asked once more.

"Dumbledore." he replied annoyed.

"Right. And do you recall this young chap? He's been moaning about food for the last few hours or so. Getting a bit annoying to tell you the tru-"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Ron! Where is Harry?"

"We…we into the…Chamber to save Ginny. And…and Lockhart went an tried to take our memories… so he could use it for his next new book… Harry went on ahead…and do you have any food?" He moaned it all out very quickly but showed enthusiasm at the last part.

"No I don't!" He shouted at the idiocy of the boy.

"But I haven't eaten anything in over two hours!" he whined. Dumbledore ignored him and shouted at the rubble, "REDUCTO!" He, Ron, and Lockhart hurried into the main section of the chamber.

Surrounded by the many statues of glaring snakes, the three continued on. They looked ahead and saw a few surprising things. The first(and biggest) was the giant bleeding body of a dead snake, the basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. The second was the two discarded wands lying a few feet away from the third thing. The unconscious bodies of one Harry James Potter and one Ginevra Molly Weasley. Albus Dumbledore rushed particularly quick for someone that was a hundred and fifty years old. Ron walked behind him. Lockhart stood in the middle of the chamber wondering where he was, who he was, and if the red haired boy was going to moan for more food.

Dumbledore feared for the worst. Voldemort would continue to be alive unless another child of the prophecy was born and marked by the dark lord. If Harry died, he would have to meddle in a couple's life in order to guide a child who would defeat Voldemort. He checked the boy's pulse. He was alive, but only just. He turned and saw the girl and the ripped diary near her. Then there was the basilisk to consider. He walked over and picked up Ginny's wand. He cast a certain spell, Priori Incantato. His eyes were devoid of any twinkling light as he saw the ghostly green light rise from Ginny's wand. He turned and looked at the Boy who lived.

"We must get them out of here. He cast the levitation charm on Harry, Ginny, the sword, the hat, and the book. They all soared out of the chamber. He grabbed Ron and Lockhart by the arms. They disappeared from the chamber with a snap.

The Hospital Wing was so full of victims from the attacks that there was no beds empty. Madam Pomfrey was shocked when she walked in to find one more patient to take care of. She wasn't surprised however to see that it was Harry Potter,

"That boy…here once again. But why? He's a half blood. How c-"Her thoughts were interrupted when the headmaster entered. "Albus, why is-"

"There is no time for that Poppy. I need to come to my office immediately. Bring an awakening potion with you." With that, he left.

Poppy did as asked and within ten minutes she entered the headmaster's office, awakening potion in hand. She noticed the entire Weasley family, save Bill and Charlie, were there too.

"There you are Poppy." Dumbledore said. He took the potion and walked towards the body of Ginny Weasley. Poppy shrieked at the sight of her and begged Albus to not give her the potion for it would only do more harm than good. He ignored her and forced the liquid down the girl's throat. Her brown eyes fluttered open.

"P-professor Dumbledore? What are…Where…" she stumbled out. Her eyes widened. "HARRY! Headmaster, Tom Riddle, he's in the school…he's trying to kill Harry! You have to do something! If you don't…" her eyes watered.

"Ginny…Tom is not in the school. He never was." Dumbledore said gently. 'How does she know about….this only proves it.' "Ginny… why did you do it?" Her face showed confusion.

"Do…do what sir?" He sighed. She was pulling the innocent girl routine. He would not fall for it.

"Why did you lead Harry Potter into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I didn't…I never…Tom Riddle! He put me into some kind of trance…I would never…"

"Ginny…I told you that there isn't a person named Tom in the school. So stop trying to lie your way out of it." She noticed her family when her mother asked,

"Dumbledore, what did she do?" Her turned to face the entire Weasley family.

"I'm sorry to say this but your daughter tried to use the killing curse against Harry Potter.

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**A/N: Wow! What a chapter! Ginny used Avada Kedavra on Harry. But didn't Tom….**

**Once again, sorry about the wait guys. Here's the challenges!**

**1. Leave a comment.**

**2. What will happen to Harry when he finds out?**


	3. The Sentence

**Hey Guys! I'm back from my Lord and Lady phoenix extravaganza and have decided to create another chapter for this one. I've also changed the name to go along with the plot this story will take. **

**Recap: Ginny was been accused of trying to kill Harry. What will the evil bast- I mean "great" Dumbledore do now? Read on and please don't cast a **_**Reducto**_** spell at Albus when you finish this chapter. I need him in one piece for the rest of the story. With that bit of foreshadowing, I give to the world, chapter three**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Three **

**The Sentence **

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

"WHAT!" Everyone one of the Weasleys screamed at once. It was so loud that the office shook. It would only rumbled more and more during the rest of the cheerful meeting.

"Bu-but headmaster…I-I would never…please you have to believe me!" she chocked out through her falling tears. Arthur Weasley, asked full of rage,

"Albus, how could you possibly even think that Ginny would do such a thing. She is only a first year. How could she have used magic to try and kill Harry?" He spat the last part out. The twins simultaneously raged,

"What kind of-"

"loony, manipulative, old-"

"codger could possibly even-"

"dream that an eleven-"

"year old girl, who has-"

"adored Harry all her-"

"life, would want to go-"

"and kill him?"

Albus sighed Arthur and the two twins were the only ones in the family that didn't swear loyalty to him.

"Boys!" Molly bellowed. "Apologize to the headmaster at once! Such disrespect! Where did all the ethics I taught you both go?" Albus gave a silent cheer. Molly always maintained order within the entire family. She turned to her husband. "And you Arthur! How could you? Your in the damn Order for Merlin's sake! You swore loyalty to Dumbledore when you joined. All that damn muggle junk has corroded you mind!"

"Mum, what is the Order?" Ron asked. She gave her loyal son a smile.

"Nothing that concerns you Ronny." Arthur spoke again, a knowing smile on his face.

"Molly, I have never sworn loyalty to Albus Dumbledore. I swore to protect those in the world who cannot defend themselves."

"Which is why you should do what Dumbledore tells you!" He spoke in a gentle tone.

"Though I would like to speak more about this, this is not about me or Dumbledore, Molly. This involves Ginny. Albus, what proof do you have that says Ginny is guilty of an event that no one but she and Harry saw?"

"I cast the Priori spell upon young Ginevra's wand. The last spell used was the killing curse, Avada Kedavra." Every Weasley except Arthur and the twins glared daggers at the cowering little redhead.

"Please I didn't do it. Please. Ask Harry! He'll tell you. There was a snake in the chamber. Tom set it on Harry and-"

"Ginny," her angry mother said simply. "Albus said there was no one named Tom in the school. Stop telling such utter nonsense and admit it."

"Admit what?" Ron sneered.

"Admit you tried to kill Harry and I was going to be next!" he said smugly.

"What! The mother shrieked.

"It's true Molly. I found Ron moaning and groaning on the floor. Ginny was not too far from him. He obviously was trying to protect Harry and got knocked out. Is this correct Mr. Weasley?" The red headed boy nodded eagerly and spoke,

"Ginny had been jealous all year. Harry knew that she was trouble so he rarely talked to her."

Hermione, healed from being petrified, had been quiet to this point and Ginny had not noticed her until she spoke, "It's true professor. Ginny petrified me because I was Harry's best friend. She wanted to replace me as Harry's best friend. But luckily she couldn't act on that wish.

"If she wanted to replace you then why did he try to make friends with her when they met?" Fred asked quickly, his red face was matching his twin's identically.

"Harry was trying to pry open her dark secrets." Percy explained in his usual pompous manner. "I overheard him and Ginevra speaking to one another over the summer. "Unfortunately he was unsuccessful."

Albus Dumbledore rose from the seat he at in. He announced/boasted to the entire room,

"I must now bring Ginevra to the entire Wizengamot." McGonagall spoke in anger.

Albus, I must protest this and-"

"Silence Minerva." he commanded. "She shall be brought to court."

"Fo-for what?" Ginny stuttered. Albus sighed. 'Why must she be so difficult.'

"For attempted murder of one Harry James Potter, the Boy who Lived." Ginny bawled once more.

"Please! I didn't do it. Where is Harry? He'll tell you. He say what happened since you all think tha-that I tried to k-kill him."

"Young Harry is currently unconscious in the hospital wing because of your actions. He will be unable to testify at your trail. A trial that you are lucky to young lady. If you were thirteen, you would have been sent straight to hell, just like those bastard death eaters you adore so much." Her tears became a waterfall.

"You mean that the trial won't be put on hold so the only available witness can say what happened down there!" Arthur raged.

"A death eater trainee deserves to be put in hell as soon as possible!" ' Why do those three not understand!' "Think of the horrors she could do to her guards if she was aloud extra time before a case that is pointless! She is coming with me now!" Hew grabbed Ginny by the arm, dragged her to the fireplace, and disappeared in a green blaze.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**(Wizengamot Chamber B)**

"The court shall now take session. We are here today for the trial of Ginevra Molly Wealsey. She is accused of attempted murder on Harry James Potter, more commonly known as the Boy who Lived. Interrogators are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwamp. Myself, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. And Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. said the voice of a squat man wearing a lime green bowler hat. He wanted to send the scum to hell as soon as possible.

"Bring in the accused." replied the voice of Amelia Bones.

Unlike the other forty nine members of the Wizengamot, she believed Ginny Weasley to be innocent. The victims of the attacks said that Ginny Weasley was guilty. There were rumors swarming around that Ginny used dark magic on Harry to force him to speak Parseltounge. The head of the Bones Family had always thought the Ministry was run by toddlers, but this was just flat out insane. The only evidence gathered was that Ginny and Harry Potter were found unconscious. Hundreds of witches and wizards had gotten away before by using another's wand. She could easily guess that half of Azkaban's prisoners were completely innocent. Harry Potter was the only witness and the government couldn't wait a day or two to chuck another person into hell. But an eleven year old girl believed to have cast the killing curse? But that was the way the Ministry of Magic worked. Pull stupid stunts now and find out after the accused are dead.

Ginny was placed into the guilty chair (The seat Igor Karkaroff was in when Harry stumbled into the Pensive in book/movie four).

"Ginevra Weasley, how do you plead?" spat the minister from atop the podium where he, Albus, and Amelia sat.

"Not Guilty." said the shaking girl.

"I shall allow Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to share his story."

"Thank you Minister. I was searching for young Harry because he was out of bed. His friend Mr. Weasley was too. While searching, I heard a scream made by Ronald. I came into a bathroom where I found a shocking discovery. There was Ronald, Harry, and Ginevra, unconscious along the floor. 'They shall not discover the chamber. It would raise to many questions.' "I performed the Priori charm on all three of the children's' wands. When I checked miss Weasley's, I found the image of the killing curse." The members were mumbling angrily with one another. "Young Ginevra cast the killing curse in an attempt to kill Harry Potter. That is all. I thank you."

He sat down glaring at the young girl trembling in the cage where the seat was placed.

"But I didn't do it! If you would just listen to me for five sec-"

"She is lying!" yelled Fudge. Ginny sighed. Four and a half seconds, it was a new record for them all.

"Veritaserum! I'll have to tell you the truth."

"Too much time and money." Fudge said.

The trail continued on as more and more victims testified against the "traitor." Ginny was rarely asked questions. All the "evidence" was gathered from others. Some of the people had never met her before and were talking about how evil she was. After an hour of "traitor, whore, bitch, and bastard" being yelled, Fudge silenced the court.

"Well, I believe that is all we need to hear. Those who wish for the accused to be cleared of all charges?"

No one but Amelia Bones moved a muscle. Ginny stared at her in a second of happiness. However no one saw Amelia for she was swimming in an ocean of angry witches and wizards that believed Ginny to be guilty.

"Those who choose guilty?" All but Amelia raised their hands. She mouthed to Ginny that she believed her. Ginny mouthed back thank you. "Ginevra Weasley you are hereby sentenced to Azkaban Prison for ten lifetimes with no chance of parole. You are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Weasleys have also disowned you from their family." Fudge laughed in triumph. The head master denied and continued to glare. "MAY MERLIN AND MORGANA CURSE YOU TO HELL!"

Fudge roared. He was about to end the court when Amelia said,

"Ginevra, would you like to say anything?" She kept a cold tone but Ginny understood exactly what she was asking.

"Yes I would Madame Bones. I would like to say that all who have betrayed me shall feel my revenge.

The damned shall suffer for eternity!"

"Release the Dementors!" Squeaked Fudge. The sub-zero cold hurled in. All Ginny could see was Harry, bloody and motionless on the ground, and she was the cause. The blackness came and she knew no more.

One hundred miles away a skinny, black haired boy groaned. He stumbled as he failed in sitting up. The everlasting pain came upon him once more. The blackness came and he knew no more. As he fell he managed to utter one word.

"Ginny."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N: Yes I am evil. Ginny has won a one way ticket to Azkaban for the next ten lifetimes! Hooray! Harry managed to wake for five seconds. Albus and Fudge are insane and Amelia is the only one in the ministry who believes Ginny (besides Arthur, he is her dad). Sorry about the vagueness of the court scene. I'm not the best at government. But at least I got the corrupted side of government right! ;)**

**Thanks To…**

**Zarkan**

**Tindual**

**K.J. Expelliarmus**

**Thawk6**

**BerryEbilBunny**

**Comet Moon**

**Trilonias**

**Moneystrine**

**lysen5972**

**Challenges**

**1. How will Harry be told of Ginny's fate?**

**2. Submit a physical description for a character. Personality will be made by me. Can be male or female. Will be an advisor to someone special.**

**Age-teen 14-17**

**See you next time!**


	4. Realization

A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry about the long wait! I've been working on the Lord and Lady Phoenix series. Add school, a research paper, a science project, and a bunch of homework to that workload and you have got my latest past two weeks.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Thanks To…

Comet Moon

Trilonias

Thawk6

Zarkan

Lysen5972

BerryEbilBunny

Hogwarts 7777

But I've got the chapter up now so stop reading my boring comments and get on with the story!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

The Lady of Azkaban

Chapter Four

Realization

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Ginny Weasley was immediately put on the next boat to the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Her trial was so biased that it was over before it started. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said she was guilty. And if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said she was guilty, then she was automatically guilty. In the last three hours, Ginevra Molly Weasley lost all the respect she had for the headmaster and the Ministry of Magic. Both had not been that high before but still…it did vanish into thin air. She was bound in weak magical chains. She could easily find the rusty portion that a first year could get through. How the ministry got so many prisoners under control, she'd never know. But if she escaped, the entire magical world would be after her. She was pushed onto the old rickety boat and her leg was twisted at a very odd angle. It started to bleed. Ignoring the pain, she focused upon the dense fog they had veiled into.

"Serves you right little girl-e." The first guard said. He was short, bulky, and only three, dirty, yellow teeth were rotting inside his greasy mouth.

"eh, she attacked the Potter boy after all. Right? No wonder the Ministry was furious." The second one said. He was even uglier than the first. He also seemed to be of even lower intelligence, They noticed her looking at them.

"Eh! 'Ou sho-dn't listen in n others' conve-sations. He spoke in very bad English. Ginny turned away and thought more about the chaos that was the government that ran the Ministry of Magic.

Harry Potter glimpsed open his eyes. He felt extremely tired. But there was a strange flame burning chock full of the energy and magic inside him. It felt ready to be commanded at any time. To be used. To be embraced. Suddenly a flash of painful memories stabbed into his very mind. All were retaining to one specific thing.

Ginny.

He did not need to look to guess where he was. He was brought here to the Hospital Wing so often that he and Madame Pomfrey were actually pretty good friends with each other. The fact that he was in the hospital wing didn't surprise him at all. It was the fact that Ginny wasn't recovering in the hospital wing that surprised him. Scared him. He was about to get out of bed and search for her when Madame Pomfrey

came rushing in.

"Oh Goodness! You are awake! Allow me to check you over." Madame Pomfrey did her usual diagnostics. Healing charms, magical essences, all of the usual magical checkup.

Soon she fed him a sleeping potion and he instantly fell asleep.

Ginny was awakened by a deafening slap to the face. The guard said they were approaching t=the prison. Ahead loomed the damned tower jutting out of the ocean. The numbing cold crept only stronger. She was on their turf now. She was about to enter hell. The cold came even closer. She blacked out with a deafening scream.

Harry awoke. The moon was rising into the black sky outside. There had been a scream. He knew there had been a scream. It was like someone had screamed in his ear, his mind. He had to find out what it was. It sounded like a girl…GINNY! He quietly hurried out of the hospital room, careful not to wake the nurse. He didn't have the cloak but he knew the castle well enough from his many journeys through its many halls and passages. He snuck through the passages. He didn't know where he was going but a smug voice stopped him right in his tracks.

"-did that to Harry." It was Ron's voice. Harry looked around. He was outside Dumbledore's office, right next to the gargoyle. He hid behind the statue to avoid prefects and listened.

"Yes Ronald. Ginny has been up to no good all year." Hermione too?

"Yes children. I agree that Miss Weasley has unfortunately embraced the dark arts. She has come up with some cock and bull story about a student named Tom Riddle possessing her."

'Ginny? No! That's impossible!' Harry thought angrily.

"She told us that! And she thinks we will buy that story?" Ron sneered.

"Headmaster, what should we tell Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing my dear." Replied the Headmaster.

'Nothing? Harry raged.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald. Ginevra might have used curses upon Harry to make him believe she is innocent and has done no wrong. We must tread carefully for we do not know what these hexes may be. Fortunatley, she should be entering her cell by now.

'AZKABAN! Harry screamed in his mind.

"Yes and then there is the fact concerning the Prophecy and Lord Voldemort."

'Prophecy?' Harry pondered.

"When will we be able to rid Harry of those dark spells sir?" Hermione asked.

"As I said my dear, I do not know. We shall see how Harry is in the morning and see what we can do. I will announce that Ginevra has been sentenced to Azkaban so the entire school will be on our side. They will all think Ginevra's attack on Harry left him scared for life. They will believe him to be under extreme pains and distress which wouldn't surprise my brilliant mind if it did. After all, he has dodged killing curses twice already and not even passed the age of a teenager. Now come on. Off to bed with you two. I expect tomorrow to be an eventful day."

Harry was seething with rage. They thought Ginny had bewitched him into thinking she was innocent? They thought Tom Riddle was not down there? Ginny going Dark? Turning completely evil? Albus's brain didn't cast the highest Wingardium Leviosa charm. He hurriedly ran back to the Hospital Wing.

As he climbed into his bed, Harry thought only one thing.

'At least I now know the truth. Now I just need to figure out what to do with it.'

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. So Harry snuck out and found out what is really going on. Yeah I know, your all coming at me with pitchforks and torches for ending the chapter. The big scene will be next chapter guys! Don't Worry! Ginny is heading to Azkaban and Harry heard a scream. Hmmm….what could this possibly mean for our two protagonists? You will have to wait to find out. =)

Until Then…

Bragging Rights

Trilonais-Keep info from Harry

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Challenges

1. How will the headmaster, Hermione, and most of the Weaseleys keep info away from Harry?

2. What will Harry's reaction be?

3. What events will happen to Ginny?


	5. The Awakening

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Just to clarify on some of the confusion you have from the last chapter, Dumbledore and his merry men/women will try to determine what "curses" the traitorous Weasley girl used upon the innocent Harry James Potter. Once they determine the source, they will announce it to the world. Hope that information helps clear things a little bit more. Here's the chapter and enjoy!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Five**

**The Awakening**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry was seething with rage. They thought Ginny had bewitched him into thinking she was innocent? They thought Tom Riddle was not down there? Ginny going Dark? Turning completely evil? Albus's brain didn't cast the highest Wingardium Leviosa charm. He hurriedly ran back to the Hospital Wing.

As he climbed into his bed, Harry thought only one thing.

'At least I now know the truth. Now I just need to figure out what to do with it.' He thought before falling into a deep slumber.

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of the doors opening. He kept his eyes shut and pretended to continue his sleeping. Footsteps were heard across the marble floor and he heard voices.

"-is he Madame Pomfrey?" it sounded like Albus Dumbledore.

"He seems to be stable. To tell you the truth, I cannot find any signs of physical damage. His mental damage, I cannot determine until he is awake."

"Thank you Madame." Albus said. He waved his wand and the school nurse stiffened. She had a glazed look in her eyes and immediately turned and walked back to her office without uttering one other word.

Harry sighed silently. Those idiots really did not have any clue as to what events had happened down inside the bowels of the Chamber of Secrets. To think that Professor Dumbledore immediately assumed Ginny had attacked him…it taught Harry something. That Dumbledore was not to be trusted. Him along with anyone who followed the almighty Headmaster. 'He's just like Voldemort. They both have a need for power and control.

Ironic how old Voldydork hates muggles, yet he's doing the same thing Hitler believed in. Except this time it's pureblood supremacy. And DUMBledore wants to rule over a world of followers who blindly follow him, even if they know they're about to die or lose.' He resumed his listening in on the conversation.

"-Harry going to be alright?" It was Hermione. Harry had hoped she had some common sense.

'Then again, there is her blind trust in logic and authority that should be considered.'

"Of course he will Mione! It's Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! We've got to get him to schedule an interview with the Daily Profit. Course we'll say how we helped rid him of the psycho maniac. Press will be eating out of the palm of our hands." The smug voice of Ron Weasley sneered. Harry caught himself from almost jumping across the room and sending a stupefy his way.

'Interview? Why would I do that? I hate the press!' Harry thought confused at his former friend's comment.

"Now Ronald," Albus said calmly. "We must first determine what Ginevra did to our young Harry before any press meetings follow. Once we determine the source, we'll remove it and schedule the press conference like our many previous ones.

"And what if we, excuse me for doubting your ability sir, can't find the source of magic Ginny cast on Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No offence taken. Though Ginevra has already delved very deeply into learning the dark arts, she is but a first year. Her attempts will have been very weak. I am surprised at the fact she was able to cast a killing curse though. It must have used up almost all her magic however. I felt a strong magical disturbance in the atmosphere of the chamber. That must have been the result of Ginevra's expulsion of her magical energy. Nothing else could have left such a powerful aura. She'll might as well be a muggle now that her powers have been depleted and sapped. Which will make Harry's revenge on her only so much sweeter. Dementors love feeding on those ignorant muggles much more than respectable purebloods." Albus said almost happily.

'So he's a pureblood believer huh?' Harry thought. 'Yep, just another tyrant like Voldemort.'

"What about me than sir? I'm not ignorant…am I?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Miss Granger. I have formed a marriage contract between you and Mr. Weasley. By marrying such a light family like the Weasleys, particularly under my eye, you shall gain status. Not much, for you are muggleborn, but some. Plus you two are also the best friends of the boy who lived as well." Hermione's and Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of gaining that much status by being connected with Dumbledore and the boy who lived.

"And when shall the press conference be sir?" Hermione asked.

'I have not agree to any type of stupid conference!' Harry thought angrily.

"Probably the day after tomorrow at the latest. We shall proceed just as we always do. I will use the imperious curse to get him to say the right words. Then I shall Obliviate him after everyone else is gone." Dumbledore said in a tone that sounded like he'd said this interesting piece of information a thousand times. Hermione and Ron, who he had thought to be his best friends up until last night, nodded like they'd heard it a thousand times as well. Unfortunately for them, they had not know Harry would ever overhear their oh so secret conversations.

'WHAT?' His mind screamed.

"And we'll get our money, right Headmaster?" Ron asked greedily.

"Of course. I wouldn't have asked you two to pretend to be Mr. Potter's only friends without something in return. I am a man of my word. I shall take it out of Harry's family vault along with a withdraw for the fundings needed for the Order by next week. The Order is costly after all."

'They are going to pay.' He raged. 'They have only pretended to be my friends for money and power. They are pay dearly for this.'

"Good." Ron's greedy voice said, satisfied that he'd get even more money for hanging around the "stupid Potter brat."

"Headmaster, shouldn't we wake Harry so we can find out what that traitor did to him?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter has had a long enough time to rest. We must have the answers in order to plan carefully at this new turn of events. It is for the greater good after all.' Harry mentally scoffed. He'd been supposedly been attacked by a raging dark psychopath. Well it was true but it was Tom Riddle instead of Ginny. He'd only been "resting" for about ten hours. That would not even be a fraction of the time a patent should have rested. But then again, it was Dumbledore saying that he needed to wake up. And if the almighty Dumbledore said he needed to wake up, then the blind, wizarding world would force him to wake up. It was for the "Greater Good" after all.

"Madame, will you bring us an awakening potion?" The headmaster asked smoothly. The nurse, eyes still glazed, handed him the potion. He walked to Harry's bedside and forced the potion down Harry's throat. Harry pretended to flutter his eyes open and looked around in a confused manner.

'I've got to fool them so they don't know what I'm planning.' Harry thought. He began with stuttering that could rival the late Professor Quirrel.

"S-sir! T-the chamber. I-I…G-ginny she went…possessed! Basilisk! T-tom called it out and…" The headmaster raised his hand, silently commanding Harry to shut up. He did so.

"Harry, we need to speak of recent events." The bearded man began.

Ginny woke to a dead atmosphere. Everything around her was dead. She didn't even open her eyes yet she knew where she was. Ginny Weasley was now located inside Azkaban Prison. She opened her warm brown eyes and gasped. The guards must have really hated her if she was in this cell of death. Blood was stained along the walls and ceiling. The floor was grimy and looked like it had never been cleaned since the day of its construction. There was a tiny hole at the top of a wall to let in light. The room was actually only about a six by six foot closet. She saw a hole that was probably used for the toilet. She tried to explore her new hell home but heavy chains snapped around her arms and legs practically prevented any movement. Her wand, rather her grandmother's wand, was gone to.

'It's probably snapped clean in two by now.' Ginny thought with a sigh. She was about to try and tug at her chains in any way to escape but before she had a chance someone spoke in a sad, almost bored voice.

"It's not worth the effort." Ginny jumped and looked around frantically. She looked through the bars of her cage and saw across the four foot wide hall, that there was another cage. It looked almost as grimy as hers. Inside was a weak, frail looking man looking rather bored.

'Shouldn't he be going mad?' Ginny thought confused. 'He must be extremely new or he would have gone insane already. Just like I will…' The man saw her face and laughed. It was a hollow laugh, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"New guy I'm guessing. Ministy's getting even more corrupted. Putting a little girl into here. I'd say another year or two before that government falls." He seemed to be talking to himself rather than Ginny. He looked back up at her. "It's okay. I know what you're thinking. No I'm not insane. But I have been here for eleven years or so." He sighed. "So, what are you in for?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"I don't even know how they believe I did it." Ginny said.

"Did what?" She sighed. What did it matter if she told someone about her sentence? She was going to rot in this cell for the rest of her life. Might as well get it off her chest.

"The great Professor Dumbledore says that I tried to kill Harry Potter." The man gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wh-what? Y-you did what? You tried to k-kill Harry?" He shouted angrily. Stumbling words out over his sneers at the same time. Ginny sighed. 'This should be fun. Talking about her "killing attempt" to a convict.

"Well I supposedly tried to use a killing Curse on Harry James Potter. This was "confirmed" by Dumbledore even though there were not any witnesses of the "event". But of course Dumbledore said that an eleven year old girl tried to kill Harry. So I was sent to a trial. And I was "lucky to receive that. I asked for Veratiserum among other truth telling spells and potions and I was denied the right even though refusing that is illegal. The trial was over in about a hour. Dumbledore said I'm guilty. So everyone said I'm guilty cause they're blindly loyal to him. Madame Bones was the only one who actually had the common sense to think of the possibility that a little girl probably wouldn't have enough power to cast any Unforgivable, let alone the killing curse. Now I'm stuck in this hell hole." She paused. "Does that answer your question?" She asked coolly.

"Dumbledore has never been one for putting the right people in prison. He has almighty plans for the greater good and if there is a threat to his plans, he chucks them in Azkaban. Sorry I accused you." He apologized sadly.

"I forgive you. But I wish I could have seen Harry. I asked him and he refused. For all I know Harry could be…" She couldn't finish that sentence. "But if he is, I did not do it!" She cried.

"Whoa kid! Calm down! How about you just start at the beginning and tell me everything. We have all the time in the world here in our luxury rooms."

"Well it all started when we went to Platform Nine and three quarters two years ago…"

"Harry played the innocent boy who'd been attacked by a psycho fairly well. He avoided eye contact with anyone. They understood. After all, after such an attack, who would be able to be in the right mind? Albus explained to him that he'd been attacked. They did not answer when he asked who attacked him and why. The glassy eyed nurse scanned him with many spells to "see what his attackers had done." After about thirty minutes of a wand tapping him on the head, Albus deemed him to have had his memories altered and he did have a right to know the full story of who had attacked him.

Albus, his loyal Weasley followers, and Hermione all explained to him exactly what he'd thought they'd say. Except in much vaguer detail. Apparently Ginny had _expelliarmused_ his wand out of his hand and stood over him, laughing like a maniac. She'd cast a _Petrificus Totalus_ on him and she was about to get inside his robes when, oh so valiantly, Albus and Ronald bravely charged in and battled Ginny. Ron proudly boasted about how he'd _expelliarmused _her wand over to Albus (how he did this oh so easily when his wand was broken clean in two, Harry did not know). They quickly took him out of the chamber and took the insane dark witch to her trial for attempted murder on the Boy Who Lived. Mrs. Weasley made sure that he would be happy to know that her disowned daughter was shipped off to Azkaban without question.

'Yeah," He thought. 'Real happy.'

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice full of confidence. You've been like another son to me and Arthur. You are practically a brother to all our sons. We were going to ask this in a year or so but after what happened with Ginny, well you already have a place in this family and now there is a spot open. What I'm asking you is, would you like to become a member of our family?" She smiled but Harry knew she was fully confident he would say yes.

'So they don't even give a shit about there own daughter. They disowned her from the family and now want me to replace her. They're really stupid to think that I don't know about inheritances in the wizarding world. They're in for a shock.'

Indeed, if a witch or wizard was adopted into another wizarding family, their inheritance would be added to the new parents until the child was of age. If the child was muggleborn, he or she would simply would not be informed and would not receive their inheritance. This was, Harry guessed, another one of Lucius Malfoy's bribes to Fudge.

Harry knew that the Weasleys wanted his money so bad that he was willing to bet a million Galleons that his entire inheritance would be spent by the end of the first month.

Harry looked around while Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her answer, the one she knew he'd pick. Ron's eyes were shining at the thought of what he could buy with Harry's inheritance. Percy was smirking. Being a brother to the Boy Who Lived would easily give him a very high position at the Ministry after he would complete his education next year. Hermione nodded approvingly at the thought of Harry as a Weasley. He'd be under the protection of Dumbledore after all. What could be safer? Dumbledore's eyes twinkled so much that they were almost pure white. He'd have even more control of Harry and his fortune. Harry knew exactly what they were thinking and he chose his words very carefully. He was going to play them like the utter fools they were.

"Mrs. Weasley, as much as I think of you as a near mother," He noticed her smile falter into a glare for a split second. "I have just been attacked by someone who I thought was a friend. I trust you and the rest of your family as well as Hermione but the ordeal I was subjected to will not easily fade. I will need much time before I can ever dream of recovering from this horrid event." Their cocky smiles turned to frowns. Dumbledore's eyes lost all twinkle.

"Harry I must insist that you become a Weasley. It is imperative to do so. I have already gone and placed the strongest wards possible around the Weasley home. What could possibly falter your need to be at the Burrow?"

"Professor Dumbledore, please forgive me for asking this obvious question but are the Weasleys related to me?" The Weasleys, Hermione, and the Headmaster all looked confused.

"No, they are not Harry. Why do you ask?"

"Then what of the blood wards that are the greatest protection you can provide? I am sadly not related to the Weasleys but I am to Petunia Dursley. If blood wards are the greatest protection then why would you wish for me to not be under its shield?" Dumbledore's eyes were steel blue. But for once in his long life, the headmaster could not think of an answer. Harry was correct. The blood wards are the greatest protection possible…

"I suppose that you are right Harry. The blood wards would protect you far more than hundreds by hundreds of other wards of my creation. I am sorry to hear you cannot become a member of the Weasley though. They are a well achieved house that follows the light with the exception of one."

"I guess you're right Harry." Mrs. Weasley said in a even voice, though she did try to put in some fake compassion. "Albus…we should let Harry rest some more."

"Yes you're right Molly. Harry, we will check up on you but for now just recover from your ordeal. We shall make the announcement to the school as to why you've been attacked. It does sadden me that the Weasleys are not a perfect light family anymore."

'Cause that strikes out the last pure light family you have control over.' Harry thought smugly. Albus walked out of the room. Harry heard Ron's voice complain and whine about "Potter's dumb choice." He barely heard Hermione say "Shut it Ronald!" before the sounds faded into silence.

'It's all my fault.' Harry sadly thought to himself while trying to prevent the brigade of tears threatening to fall down his face. 'It's all my fault Ginny is in Azkaban. All alone, scared, and afraid. Why didn't I ever even talk to her?' He tried to recall the reason why but all he could come up with was a blank. 'Now that's strange. Could Dumbledore have…' But before he could think any more, sleep took over our young Mr. Potter.

"-then they dragged me onto the splintered boat and here I am." Said a certain red haired girl, finishing her tales of Hogwarts.

That two-timming, $, stupid $%$$^, lying $%%,$%%$, old fraud! Sirius roared. "Doing that to a eleven year old girl? How much more corrupted can the wizarding world get?"

"Trust me. A lot worse."

"Yeah you right on that one. Just when you think they've finally reached the bottom of the stupidity hole, they remove the boulder and keep on digging further. I mean putting a child into Hall X? That's outrageous!"

"What's so wrong about Hall X?" Ginny asked, suddenly curious about her new home.

"I'm not surprised. Ministy constantly makes sure this little corridor is hushed up. It's where they drag in the real troublemakers. You were in the way of Saint Dumbledore's plan, so he tossed you in here. They don't worry about you anymore cause the usual amount of time before sanity is lost for a criminal in an average cell is a week or two. It depends on how many bad things they've done in there life. "

"But you said that you've been here for over ten years!" Ginny exclaimed. "How can a criminal like you still be sane after a week?" He laughed. But then, before Sirius could answer, Ginny groaned. It wasn't from a physical pain. It was a mental kind. She felt pure anger. Then, it vanished and she found herself lying across the floor.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked carefully.

"My brain hurts a little. Why did I suddenly feel pure anger?"

"I don't know. Could have been anything."

"But if it was a mental pain, then shouldn't the cause of the pain have left a trace?"

"You're a smart one. You know that? We could try that but we'd have to strengthen your mind and your magical core first. But we'll get to that later. To answer your question before that weirdness happened, I said it would take only about a week for a criminal to go insane."

"So that means…you didn't do anything bad? You were in the way off Dumbledore's plans too?"

"Really smart and bright too! Yep! sure was. Got in his way. Been in here ever since."

"What is your name sir?" Ginny asked. 'No it couldn't be…' She thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I got so caught up that we haven't even introduced each other!"

"It's okay. I forgive you. My name is Ginny. Formally Wealsey. My family disowned me so I'm just Ginny. And you?"

"We have that in common. Both disowned by our own families. Well then just Ginny…" He chuckled at his own joke. Ginny tried to glared, but she ended up just laughing along with the mysterious joking man. "My name is Sirius. Formally Black.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Glad to have finally finished this chapter. I've redone it twice already. Harry is playing the innocent, but traumatized boy. Dumbledore got showed up but he still thinks Harry's blindly following him. And Ginny's finally met up with Sirius. The dementors will come, but I'm not going to put everything into one chapter. Sorry.

**SPOILER ALERTS**

Harry will now begin learning more spells. He will be both light and dark. "Grey" if you will. His Slytherin side will show and he will move quietly from behind the scenes. He will break off but it will be after he prepares for Dumbledore

Ginny will start practicing her magic with Sirius and will come across a deep secret that will affect the entire world.

Could Ginny's pure anger possibly have had something to do with Harry's anger?

You'll have to wait and see what will come! HA! HA! HA!

**Do the challenges below and you might win a brand new car! ****Or not!**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks To…**

Comet Moon, MeinGimli, Professor Chris, Zarkan, Hurricane Jackson, tman12345, Thawk6, beast1989, BerryEbilBunny, Trilonias, Tindual, Luiz4200

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Right Go To…**

Thawk6-ch2-not following plan, ch4 Sirius and accept it and memory altered

Comet Moon-ch3-ruin friendships, ch4-Memory charms and cold fury

Lysen5972-ch4-blame himself

Tman12345-ch4-Sirius

Beast1989-ch4-sirius

BerryEbilBunny-ch4-turn a blind eye, Sirius

Trilonias-ch4-Sirius

Tindual-ch4-friend close enemy closer

Thanks for all the great ideas guys!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges**

**1. What will happen with Harry now that he "has been told" what's going on?**

**2. What will happen with Ginny now that she's met Sirius and learned more about Azkaban?**

**3. What will their bond entitle?**

**Tell me what you think. And send me any ideas for the story's future. See you soon! **

**SuperXBrother**


	6. The Secret of The Chamber of Secrets

Hey! I've finally got this chapter up on Fanfiction! And the winner of the new car I promised last chapter is…no one! I lied! No new car. Sorry! Anyway, back to our story.

RECAP SO FAR

The memory of Tom Riddle uses Ginny's wand to cast a killing curse at Harry and Ginny right before the diary died. Dumbledore believes Ginny cast the spell and sends her to Azkaban. Harry awakens and finds out that most of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore don't care about him, just his fame and money.

Ginny meets Sirius Black in Azkaban. And Harry plots to take down Dumbledore, Fudge, and Voldemort.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

**For those that are a bit confused, **

A. The Weasleys that have common sense are: George, Fred, and Arthur.

Bill and Charlie are not at Hogwarts anymore so…their beliefs will come later on in the story.

B. Now for those who have said Harry and Ginny will be becoming stronger because of the "lights", remember that it's a bond. The two need to be close to one another. This will be a key point in the plot.

Now let's get to what you all have been clicking for. I give to you, chapter six of The Lady of Azkaban.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Six**

**The Secret of The Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry James Potter was tired. He was tired of constantly shaking peoples' hands. Tired of people patting on the back. Tired of people saying sorry that they accused him. But what he was most tired of was people feeling sorry for him.

This had to be apology number one million, five hundred eighty six thousand, seven hundred and twelve now. Justin Finch-Fletchley had followed him down three corridors, up five sets of stairs, and through an invisible passageway. All to say, "Sorry." That was it. Harry stared ludicrously at him as he ran off. But he had a different problem to worry about.

The press conference had gone by quickly the previous day. Fortunately, Harry snuck into the library and looked up on memory charms. He found the spell that blocked memory spells. Dumbledore would only think he'd cast the obliviation charm on Harry. The press constantly asked Harry questions. Dumbledore was so proud of his preparations that he forgot to use the Imperious Curse on Harry to control what he said.

The questions continued on and on.

"Luda Barrnoth, Daily Prophet. Mr. Potter what exactly happened?"

"Mark Johnson, Wizard's Regarde. Who tried to attack you?"

"Why did the girl do it?"

"What will your revenge be?"

"How will you act on this attack?"

"Is the Weasley Family really a light family?"

"Where is the bitch now?"

Harry told the press that Ginny was innocent. Plain and simple. Dumbledore looked calm but his eyes were full of undeniable rage. If he did anything, the press would see and cause unneeded events to follow.

The press were having a field day with Harry's news against Dumbledore's. The headmaster would have a lot of Memory charms to cast after the conference. Even so, most of the Wizarding community of London believed Ginevra to be guilty. Harry knew this was because Dumbledore said so. He did not include the other countries because Wizarding London rarely contacted them. Hopefully, they were not as corrupted.

Dumbledore muttered, "Obliviate." and stomped away without a second glance. He didn't even bother to check that the spell was correctly done. Not that it mattered. The great headmaster had cast it, so it was guaranteed to work.

After tomorrow night, after the Goodbye Feast, the students would be saying sorry once more. Sorry that Harry had to go through that ordeal with that bitch named Ginevra Molly Weasley.

He had been released from the Hospital Wing a day before the Feast. Harry knew that Dumbledore had planned to announce Ginny's betrayal to the whole school. And once more the apologies would come. He was guessing the entire school would be accusing Ginny of hypnotizing everyone to hate Harry and accuse him of being Slytherin's Heir. That rumor would probably come alive five minutes after the feast once Lavender Brown heard the news.

Ron and Hermione both were acting sympathetic towards him all day long. A little too sympathetic really. All that happened was that he "collapsed" from magical overdose. He didn't really even understand what had happened. All he remembered was Ginny's warm brown eyes and a lot of golden light. He had finished dinner very early and walked up to the deserted common room. He thought of something that had been on his mind for quite some time. He cast a silencing charm around the deserted room.

"Dobby?" He called out quietly. In an instant Dobby the House Elf appeared in front of him.

"The great Harry Potter calls Dobby?" He said gleefully. Harry nodded. "Dobby is most greatly honored."

"Dobby, your masters are in the Malfoy Family aren't they?" He asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes sir. Dobby belongs to the House of Malfoy. Though he wishes he didn't and-" He ran over to the wall. He banged his head against it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry ran and removed the elf form the wall.

"Dobby, please don't do that."

"But Dobby almost spoke ill of his family sir."

"But Dobby, you might get brain damage or worse!"

"The great Harry Potter is concerned for Dobby?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. Dobby, I want to help you. You did try to hurt me but you wanted to protect me all year."

"Dobby did hurt Harry Potter! Dobby is a bad elf!" He wailed.

"No Dobby! You are not a bad elf. On the contrary. You are the bravest elf ever! You defied your own masters to help someone who was in danger!"

"Harry Potter is such a kind wizard." He cried out.

"Dobby, I want to free you from your masters." Harry took off one of his socks. He put it in Lockhart's autobiography, _Magical Me_. "Take this and give it to Lucius Malfoy. I guarantee that he will be disgusted by it and throw it away. I want you to catch it. Will that count as him giving you clothes?"

The house elf nodded vigorously. "Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir Yes sir." He said each sentence in tune with his nods.

"Then take it. And once you grab the book, tell Lucius that you are free. I want you to then come back here. He'll want revenge and will want to torture you . Do you understand?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Good. Now I recommend that you do it as soon as possible. The quicker you do it, the quicker you'll be a free elf. Hopefully the Malfoys will have to endure an entire summer without a servant." The elf thanked him and vanished, sweaty sock filled book in hand.

He thought as he got into bed, 'I will have to check that out when we get back next year.' He fell into a silent slumber. His last thought, 'Why am I starving?'

(Azkaban Prison, Hall X, 8:00 PM)

"-keep trying!" Sirius's voice called out. Ginny was breathing heavily. She had been focusing on her magic and her mind for three hours straight. The night time slop had not yet arrived and her stomach was growling so loud, the grimy, underground hallway was rumbling.

"I'm t-trying!" She breathed out. Out of nowhere, a stroke of happiness appeared in her mind. She didn't know where or why it had come but it was making her pains go away. She sighed in happiness as she finally, for the first time in three hours of practice, entered her mind. She blacked out.

When she came to, she saw darkness. Going on and on forever. There was no light anywhere near her. But just then, appearing out of nowhere, sitting right in midair was a little orb. Tiny as it was, it radiated pure power and energy. Ginny could feel it pulse in and out like a heartbeat. It seemed to be made out of glass or crystal. The orb's contents looked a misty red and the orb itself gave off a golden aura. But ruining the beautiful object was a jagged crack.

"What…what is this place?" she thought out loud. "What is this orb? Could this be…?" The auras glowed brighter in agreement to her question. She stepped towards the orb and placed her hand on it. Its glow brighten tenfold.

She blacked out once more.

She woke up. It was probably only a few minutes that she'd been able to enter her core. Sirius was in his cell eating. He looked over her way and said, "Three hours is amazing for a beginner."

(Hogwarts, Gryffindor Second Year Dormitory, 11:30 PM)

Harry woke with a start. He didn't know why. Something was wrong. He needed to go down into the chamber. Something was…calling…to him. He needed to find closure. To make sure that all his efforts were clear.

He silently got out of bed. He creaked open the trunk and slipped on the cloak of invisibility. He could not risk any of the portraits seeing him. For all he knew, they might report to Dumbledore. That might be how he's aware of all the happenings in Hogwarts at once. A simple soundless charm added and he was completely invisible.

He walked down the stairs. The common room seemed to be empty. In an instant, however, a tiny bullet latched itself around Harry's leg, hugging it tightly.

"Hey Dobby." He said, chuckling. He waved his wand and cast another silencing charm around them.

"Harry Potter sir!" A very happy Dobby cried out. "Thank you sir! Master was not one bit happy once he realized what had happened. He wanted to hurt Dobby but Dobby was not there for master to hurt. It is all thanks to the great Harry Potter sir. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Dobby. But he's not your master anymore. He never will be again." The house elf latched onto his leg even tighter.

"Harry Potter is so kind and generous to Dobby."

"You're welcome Dobby. So what are you going to do now?"

"Dobby is going to enjoy freedom for a while and then he is going to find a new family."

"Would you like to become my house elf?" The elf's large eyes widened. They filled with tears.

"Harry Potter sir is so kind! Yes! Yes! Dobby would love to become Master Harry's elf!"

"Okay Dobby, we will need to set some rules however."

"Yes master."

"First off, please don't call me master. I'm your friend. Okay?"

"Okay Ma-Harry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Rule number two. You will have every weekend off and will be paid five Galleons a week."

"Harry Potter is too kind!" The elf cried. "Harry Potter sir is willing to pay Dobby? Dobby wishes to have freedoms, but this is too much sir!"

"Then what would you like? You will be paid and will have time off however."

"Dobby would be alright with a Galleon a week and one weekend off a month sir." The elf replied simply.

"All right. Third, I need you to not tell anyone that you're my elf. You also cannot tell anyone about my plans. Alright?"

"Yes sir." The elf smiled.

"Fourth, if I give you clothes, be it accidental or on purpose, ask me before you think I'm setting you free. I want you to ask me if there is anything on your mind too."

"Fifth, I do not want you to punish yourself. You've had enough for a thousand elves. I will think of an appropriate action if you do misbehave. Can you follow those rules?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir!" The elf was bouncing up and down on the armchair. His head was inches from the high ceiling.

"Good. Now you first task," Harry stepped quietly to his trunk, grabbed thirty galleons, and walked back t the elf. "is to buy yourself new clothes. You shouldn't be wearing that same pillowcase everyday. I want you to have a wardrobe of clothes to wear while you're my elf." He gave the Galleons to the crying elf.

"Thank you sir. Harry Potter freed Dobby and gave him a new job. How can Dobby repay him?"

Harry thought about it. If had not found out about the betrayal he would have told Dobby to never try and save his life again. But now, with the truth revealed, he realized why Dobby had caused those events, even if they were a little extreme. "Well Dobby, do you know of a way that I can get down to the Chamber of Secrets without anyone, including the portraits, knowing? I have a feeling they report to Dumbledore."

"Yes sir and no sir. Dobby said darkly. The portraits do help Dumbledore. But they do not know it. Some do but most do not. Dumbledore looks through the portraits to watch what is happening in Hogwarts. That is how he knows so much.

"Interesting."

But Dobby knows the perfect place!" The elf gave a little skip, his ears wagged happily, and he clapped his hands together.

"Where is it?"

"Dobby heard from other house-elves during his stay at Hogwarts with the Malfoy family. Dobby heard it was called the Come and Go Room, also known as the Room of Requirement!

"What exactly is it?" Harry's mind started forming an idea.

"It is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. It is always equipped for the needs of the seeker. It is a most amazing room sir."

"How many know about it?"

"Few sir. Most do not know its location and often stumble across it once, only to never find it again. They do not know that it always is waiting to be called into service."

"That sounds perfect Dobby! Can you show me where it is without the portraits seeing us?"

"Yes of course Harry Potter, sir. Right now in fact. Just hold still and Dobby will transport Harry Potter there."

Harry grabbed the elf's hand. In an instant, the walls changed. The common room disappeared and the seventh floor hallway was in its place. Harry cast the silencing charm around them once more.

"Dobby, was that Apparation?" He briefly recalled hearing sixth year Gryffiondors talking about Apparation before the exams started.

"No sir. Apparation is for witches and wizards. It is a quick form of transportation but not always reliable. It can be easily blocked. Such as the wards of Hogwarts School. "Scurrying" is what elves call their transportation. Most witches and wizards don't even know about it. It cannot be blocked and does not cause splinching like Apparation does."

"So they think they're always superior. They haven't even noticed what the magical creatures can do. Yet another reason to add to the stack of why Wizard-kind is so stupid."

"Yes, I guess it is sir." The elf chuckled. "Now then, here is the entrance." In front of them was a blank stone wall.

"How do we get in?" Harry asked.

"Dobby heard that you must walk past the blank wall three times, thinking about what you need.

Harry nodded and began walking to the left.

'I need a place where I can silently go anywhere in Hogwarts Grounds without anyone finding out what I'm doing.'

He turned around and thought once more.

'I need a place where I can silently go anywhere in Hogwarts Grounds without anyone finding out what I'm doing.'

He turned and passed the invisible door a third time.

'I need a place where I can silently go anywhere in Hogwarts Grounds without anyone finding out what I'm doing.'

He turned to look at the wall. Sure enough, the door was there. Just as he asked, it appeared silently and opened without the normal creaks and groans. Harry and Dobby walked inside.

The room was circular. The stones on the floor, walls, and ceiling were spotless. A book lied on top of a pedestal. There was no hole in the stone ceiling yet natural/magical light shined down upon the book.

"_Hogwarts Destinations" _Harry read off the black cover of the large book. He opened it up. There was a massive map of Hogwarts. The book had transformed into a gigantic three dimensional diorama of Howarts. The paper castle towered over Harry. Little flying bits of paper told the names of the different areas.

"Hogwarts Castle, the Black Lake, Forbidden Forest…Do-Dobby…this is…this is amazing!"

"Dobby told Harry Potter so." The elf replied slyly.

"The book says to touch the section of the Grounds that I want to view." Harry said.

"Well proceed Harry Potter, sir."

Harry lightly touched the paper castle, half afraid that he might break it, half curious as to what would happen. The paper grounds folded itself up origami like. A few seconds later a paper display of everyplace in Hogwarts had been constructed.

Harry touched the second floor and once more the paper folded itself into impossible shapes and forms. Then he finally touched the model of a bathroom. A new strip of paper flew about. It read transport.

"Do I touch this and…?"

"Yes sir."

"Dobby this is incredible! Thank you!" And he hugged the little elf with all his might. "I'm going to buy you a pair of different pair of socks for the entire year!" The elf bounced up and down even more than the common room.

"I shall depart now Harry Potter. Call my name through your mind and I shall come."

"See you Dobby." The house-elf "scurried" away with a tiny little pop. Harry touched the slip of paper that said transport. A second later he found himself in a gloomy, depressing bathroom. The same one he had entered just a few days ago.

The few candles gave of a dull light. The mirrors were cracked severely and some glass was shattered on the floor. The wooden doors to the stalls were chipped and rotting. One was dangling off its remaining rusty hinge. It did, however, look a bit brighter than it usually did.

"Who's there! Come to mock me again?" Said a ghostly voice.

"It's me. Harry." Myrtle's translucent head popped out of her toilet. She floated out of the stall and over to Harry.

"Oh…hello Harry. I see you did come back to visit me."

"Of course I did. How are you Myrtle?"

"A bit better. I found out Olive Hornby died yesterday and she cant move on to the next phase. So she's stuck here on Earth where I can torture her for a long, long, time!" She grinned evilly. "But besides that the whole Chamber incident is over so I'm just peachy. How about you? I saw the headmaster levitate you out. I thought you might've died. Apparently not."

"I'm good. I just got out of the hospital wing so…" There was a tension in the air. Not just from the depressing room.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I need to see the chamber again, I don't know why…something's calling me down there."

"I've felt an energy down there as well. Interesting…mortals shouldn't feel that kind of energy.

"I don't know what it is either. I guess I need to see the chamber…for closure. I guess."

"I believe you by the way." She said.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused by the change of subject.

"That Ginny Weasley is innocent and she was unfairly sent to Azkaban because she was in the way of Dumbledore's plans."

"Thanks. Seems that you're about the only one who does."

"There are a few others." She smiled warmly.

"I guess but still…" Awkward silence again.

"She's beautiful by the way." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Ginny. I can see why you like her." Myrtle said gently.

"Oh…I'm sorry Myrtle…I" He started babbling. The ghost placed a pale finger on his lips.

"Stop babbling nonsense. It's okay. I understand completely."

"You are my friend however."

"Thanks. Now get going Potter. That closure isn't going to come on it's own."

Harry hissed "_Open_." The familiar slide opened up.

"I'd recommend stairs as well." The ghost giggled, remembering Harry's and Ron's screams.

"Right. Good call." He hissed once more. "_Stairs_." And at once the stairs appeared. He started walking down.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"My toilet is always open. If you know what I mean." She smirked and went down the drain.

"Thanks….I think."

Harry reached the bottom of the steep staircase. The cave was just as he remembered it. Bones littered the floor, water trickled off the stalactites, a fifty foot long snake skin decaying over in the corner. He cast a Lumos spell and proceeded forward.

There was only one new addition to the dark cave. It was what looked like the result of a blasting charm on the cave in from a few days ago. Harry walked through the remaining rubble and dust and saw that the stone snake door was ajar.

He stepped through and climbed down the ladder. There in front of him stood the Chamber of Secrets.

Towering pillars entwined with serpents rose to the ceiling lost in darkness. Harry's breath showed in the extreme cold. His heart thudded in his chest. It wasn't because of the dead basilisk. No it was because of what else he might find.

Everyone of his footsteps echoed off the shadow filled walls. On the other side of the chamber, the stone face of Salazar Slytherin towered above him, spreading across the entire length of the chamber.

'There isn't anything to be afraid of now.' His thoughts told him. 'Tom Riddle is gone and the basilisk is dead. Look around. This place is full of wonders. The snake cant be the only thing in here.'

Harry agreed. This place had been built thousands of years ago. Why would Salazar make such a sprawling place, make such a big deal, just to house a giant snake. This place could've been his study! Or potions lab! Or whatever else!

'Oh why do we have to go home tomorrow?' He thought as he began to explore the chamber.

An hour of searching had brought up nothing. Old pipes, water, and the giant face. 'Where is all of it? This cant be it! I must not be looking in the right way. I'm looking like a wizard would. I need to think like the founders would.' Harry once more set off to discover what secrets lied in the chamber.

He looked at the giant face. 'Tom spoke to the statue to release the basilisk. Could it be?' He stood face to giant face with the statue. He remembered that Professor Binns moaned that in the olden days, wizarding languages were spoken in rhyme.

"Speak to me, the Founders Four.

Where do I find the Chamber's core?"

Harry didn't know whether the chamber brightened in light, or if it was his imagination. Either way the light was the brightest at the statue's now open mouth. Only this time, no deadly snake slithered out.

Harry wadded through the water and climbed the stone beard. He was surprised when he saw a hidden indention in the stone that he could easily use as a ramp to the hole.

He walked up to the open stone jaw. It was pitch black but Harry was not afraid. There was no basilisk this time.

Besides, he'd already been put through so much pain that he didn't really care about dying anymore. Ginny was the only reason he put up with the traitors.

To his surprise, the dark tunnel became filled with light once more. A pipe branched off to the left. He could make out a large room. It radiated heat.

'Probably where the basilisk slept.' He thought. 'But then…where does this lead to?'

He followed the path once more. The walls were closing in slowly. They were changing from basilisk size, to human size. Finally he saw it. At the end of the long, stone hallway, a door sat. It shimmered every color possible. Colors he'd never seen before.

'This is it.' He thought. He walk to the very end of the tunnel.

And he opened the door.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hi everyone! Thanks for being so patient! I promise that I will try to update at least one story every three days. I cannot guarantee this(curse you high school) but I will update it as soon as possible.

So Harry has found a secret room in the chamber of secrets. The tunnel changed from basilisk size to human size. What could that possibly mean? I know! He He He. I'm not telling however! You'll have to guess in the challenges below.

Dobby has become Harry's elf. Hooray! I always like the little guy. Curse Warner Bros. for not putting him in more of the movies! He was the star! And Harry would've never gotten through half the stuff he did in the books if Dobby hadn't of helped him! He gave Harry the gilyweed and told him about the Room of Requirement just as a few examples!

Speaking of the Come and Go Room, Harry has found it a couple of years early! I hope you liked how I wrote the paper model of Hogwarts. Let's just say Harry will be using it and the room quite a few times in the years to come.

Harry has made friends with Myrtle? And she's okay with his "friendship" with Ginny? What could this possibly mean?

Not too much on Ginny in this chapter. She's focusing on her mind and magic so we wont be disturbing her much in the next two or three chapters. But year three is coming up! And we all know which prisoner is about to escape! Could there be a second one however? Only I know!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks To…**

Prajakta29 fireburnshot buddygirl1004

kiwifan13 Johan Kira Expelliarmus BerryEbilBunny

SoccerReader blue Luiz4200

potter Cullen-4ever ProfessorChris Tindual

mmendoza688 Comet Moon Thawk6

Hurricane Jackson Phantom Sorceress

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights Go To…**

Thawk6-magic connection? (Harry feels hungry, Ginny's starving)

Mendoza-allies (you said houses but you forgot the ghosts)

Tindual-"extracurricular activities" (I don't need to tell you this one)

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**CHALLENGES**

**1. **What is in the secret room Harry found?

**2. **What will Dobby's uniform look like? (I'm not to good with clothes so please bear with me!)

**3. **What will happen with Sirius and Ginny?

See you next chapter!

SuperXBrother


	7. Truth and Ideals

**A/N: **Hi everyone. So…So…So sorry about the wait. I was going to upload this chapter on Tuesday…but then I had a little thing called homework. So that ate up the entire night. Then I planned to upload it Wednesday...but I realized that this chapter had a major plot hole. So that night and yesterday were scratched up too. But finally I have fixed the plot hole. The time has finally come for this chapter to alive. Hip Hip Hooray!

The plot hole some of you mentioned of the last chapter will be addressed in chapter eight. I will say this. Harry and Ginny will be using Dobby for something. That is all I'm saying for now. You'll have to wait until chapter eight.

So until then…read on my fellow readers! And please enjoy the latest update of my collection.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

_Previously_

_An hour of searching had brought up nothing. Old pipes, water, and the giant face. 'Where is all of it? This cant be it! I must not be looking in the right way. I'm looking like a wizard would. I need to think like the founders would.' Harry once more set off to discover what secrets lied in the chamber._

_He looked at the giant face. 'Tom spoke to the statue to release the basilisk. Could it be?' He stood face to giant face with the statue. He remembered that Professor Binns moaned that in the olden days, wizarding languages were spoken in rhyme._

_"Speak to me, the Founders Four._

_Where do I find the Chamber's core?"_

_Harry didn't know whether the chamber brightened in light, or if it was his imagination. Either way the light was the brightest at the statue's now open mouth. Only this time, no deadly snake slithered out._

_Harry wadded through the water and climbed the stone beard. He was surprised when he saw a hidden indention in the stone that he could easily use as a ramp to the hole._

_He walked up to the open stone jaw. It was pitch black but Harry was not afraid. There was no basilisk this time._

_Besides, he'd already been put through so much pain that he didn't really care about dying anymore. Ginny was the only reason he put up with the traitors._

_To his surprise, the dark tunnel became filled with light once more. A pipe branched off to the left. He could make out a large room. It radiated heat._

_'Probably where the basilisk slept.' He thought. 'But then…where does this lead to?'_

_He followed the path once more. The walls were closing in slowly. They were changing from basilisk size, to human size. _

_Finally he saw it. At the end of the long, stone hallway, a door sat. It shimmered every color possible. Colors he'd never seen before._

_'This is it.' He thought. He walk to the very end of the tunnel._

_And he opened the door._

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Seven**

**Truth and Ideals**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry opened the door slowly. And light trickled into the darkened room. To say Harry was amazed would be the biggest understatement of the century. Inside a room buried inside of a dark, dingy, cold chamber, sat a well furnished, room. It was luxurious but modest as well. It looked like the foyer for any middle aged castle. But instead of being dark, dull, and built for protection, it was warm, bright, and felt like it was a place one could truly call home.

It was a long entrance hall. Marble statues of Lions, Badgers, Ravens, and Snakes lined the walls. The architecture had to be hundreds of years old, but they looked like they had just been finished yesterday.

He stepped gingerly across the threshold. It had a gigantic Hogwarts Crest on it. Harry could have sworn the carpet was made of jewels. The Gryffindor's red looked like rubies. Hufflepuff's yellow was amber. Ravenclaw's blue were made of Sapphires. And Slytherin's green just had to be emeralds. It was amazing what pure magical energy could accomplish.

He walked up the Grand Staircase. There was a small door at the top. It was wooden and banged up. Clearly, no one had used it in a long, long time. It would have been easily skipped had Harry not felt something pulsing from that door. He reached out and opened it. It creaked open silently. He took four steps forward, and stopped.

Nobody, not one single person, would have been able to not stand in shock at what lied inside of that room.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**(Hall X Azkaban Prison)**

Ginny was rapidly increasing her magical skills. Ever since she touched that cracked orb, she had found untold amounts of new magical energy. Sirius was simply astounded by the levels of magic this mere eleven year old girl possessed. In front of Black was not an eleven year old, but a creature.

"Okay Ginny," He said. The creature broke its meditation. A second later Ginny was sitting in its place. "Now I want you to try and use your magical energy to do some nonverbal spells."

"Got it." She said.

"Try a _Wingardium Leviosa _on one of those broken chunks of stone.

"I'll try." She said evenly. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought with all her might, '_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_'

She heard an insanely loud crack. It echoed throughout the entire prison. The aurors assined to keep watch would only jump and look out in confusion as to what could have made such a noise.

"Ginny! Look!" Sirius shouted, his words full of glee. Ginny looked. Outside of the cell, where the tiny, broken bit of stone used to be, a hole was etched into the ceiling. A slip of sunlight trickled into Hall X.

"I-I don't understand. I…how did-"

"That was amazing! Ginny! You levitated a tiny piece of rubble through thousands of feet of stone. Look at that! Sunlight! You shot that stone through the ceiling of the top floor!" Ginny craned her neck to see the damage. Indeed, a tiny bit of blue shined through the darkness.

"Sirius…what does this mean?" He looked at her. Very seriously.

"I think…it means that it's time for us to become one big pain in the ass for Dumbledore."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry gazed upon the room. It was not like the rest of the mansion. It was a simple, average sized sitting room. Four white walls. A white couch and a couple of black arm chairs surrounded a wooden coffee table. On one of the walls, an old fashion portrait hung.

"Hello there! Who are you?" Four voices asked him. Harry jumped. Where had that come from? He looked at the portrait again. No way…

"Are you…could you possibly be…?" And confirming his guess, the man farthest to the left smiled. He had short, brown hair, a great beard, and mischievous blue eyes.

"Yes. We are the four founders of Hogwarts. I am Godric Gryffindor. This is my wife Rowena Ravenclaw." Next to him stood a tall woman with a proud face. Her gray eyes shined with intelligence. They did not twinkle like the headmaster's.

"Hello. As my husband said. I am Rowena. This man is Godric's brother, Salazar." She nodded to a pale man with jet black hair. His emerald eyes analyzed Harry like he was a complicated blueprint. Then, he spoke.

"Yes. Godric is my mischievous younger brother. And this here is my dear wife, Helga. Helga was a short woman with a kind heart. Harry could tell she was the motherly type the second he gazed into those warm brown eyes.

"Hello deary. And may you tell us who you are?" She inquired. Harry looked at them, bewildered at the thought of speaking with the four founders of Hogwarts.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said. He noticed that they all stiffened for a split second. It was not his imagination.

"P-Potter you say?" Godric asked.

"Yes. Why did you all look shocked there? What does my name have to do with you?" Rowena smiled.

"He is a sharp one he is. Which house have you been sorted into dear?"

"Gryffindor." Harry said. Rowena nodded.

"Interesting." Salazar said.

"Excuse me for asking, but how are you all here? I have seen the wizarding portraits out in the castle, but I've read that they last only as long as they did in life. How are your portraits still alive if you died thousands of years ago?" They all looked impressed. Rowena and Salazar most of all.

"Very interesting." Salazar muttered to himself.

"Harry dear." Helga said gently. "We were the four most powerful bunch of witches and wizards of the age. I'm sure you can guess how we are still here."

"Um…you used a ritual?" He guessed.

"Kind of," Godric said. "Rowena and Salazar made a ritual combined with a potion and a time spell to place our very being into this portrait. We have been connected to Hogwarts and can watch over it. Should any ever be smart enough to find our home, we vowed to teach them."

"Then why did you ask who I was?" Harry asked confused. "And if this is your study…er…house…whatever you want to call it…how come no one has been able to find it before?"

They all sighed. Harry wondered what he said.

"Harry…let us tell you our story." Godric said.

"You see…back in those ages…witches and wizards…were not all that bright." Helga said uneasily.

"Some things never change." Harry muttered. The founders laughed.

"Yes…well…witches and wizards were very carefree and lazy. They never thought of the consequences of their actions. Muggles could easily see what they did. And they had every right to be afraid. Wizard kind often showed up and did anything from humiliation to torture to the non magical kind. The muggles retaliated and began to try and kill us off. They actually almost succeeded. We retreated and went into hiding." Rowena said. She turned and nodded to Salazar.

"By then…we were already married and had families. Godric and Helga had a son named Gordon Gryffindor. Helga and I had one son as well. We named him Salin. We both raised our sons as best we could. Trying to teach them that magicals and nonmagicals could live in peace. But as the muggles began to persecute us…Salin grew in anger. He belived that magic was superior and began to dwell in the Dark Arts. We tried to stop him but he was already corrupted."

The mood of the founders turned gloomy. Salazar spoke again.

"We had no choice but to disown him. His anger multiplied by the millions. He said we had betrayed our own kind. In revenge, he began to form Blood Superiority Groups. They would attack innocents by the dozens. They killed as many of our kind as possible if they even associated with muggles. Salin had a son and taught him his beliefs. Thus the cycle began. Wizard kind began to believe itself to be superior. It evolved to not only hating muggles, but halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs, and all magical creatures."

"So that's how all this stupid magical racism started." Godric continued.

"As the years went on…we began to build this school. We wished to try and teach young witches and wizards to reach their full potential. But there was another reason we built the school. It was to try and correct our mistakes. We hoped that we could reverse the damage my nephew had made. But it was too late. Parents who followed Salin taught their children. Father to son. Mother to daughter. It multiplied."

Rowena continued. "We tired to ignore this and continued to teach. We built this school around our home. This very room in fact, is the first piece of Hogwarts. This is the home of the founders. We have built a potions lab, a library bigger than the school's, a dueling chamber, and many other things inside of our home. We built the entire school around our home and hid it from our enemies. The outsiders. Parents, pure blood believers. All of them. Unfortunately, we were unable to stop the spread of blood superiority."

Helga went on. "The Chamber of Secrets, as it is known as, was the entrance to our home, the heart of Hogwarts. It was designed as a test for those who wished to learn under us. We have always been here to teach those who wish to learn. You are the first to unlock the path. And it would be an honor for us to teach you Harry Potter."

They bowed. Harry bowed back and said, "It would be an honor to learn from you. But I do have some questions."

"Questions are the key to learning." Rowena smiled at him.

"If all that is true…then why is Salazar believed to be a muggle hater?" The snake house founder sighed. A look of pain and sadness washed over his face. "That was a popular rumor spread by my son. I see that rumor has still has not changed since. The truth is that I indeed did want to remove muggleborn witches and wizards from this school. We were planning on creating a second school where the muggleborn and raised could learn at their own pace, rather than be shoved straight into the wizarding world. Unfortunately, the pureblood beliefs had already skyrocketed and we were forced to put ourselves into the painting soon after.

"I'm sorry. I believe you now. " Harry apologized.

"It's alright boy. I am pleased to finally know that at least one student believes me." Salazar smiled.

"Okay. You said you are pleased to know. But you also said you are connected to Hogwarts ad watch over the school. How can you finally know if you already can watch over the students. A few don't think you're a muggle hater.

"Really?" He asked. Shock written all over his pale face. "Well…we were able to watch over the students…until a short while ago. A descendent of Salain had come to the school. He was a bright young boy…but we four sensed dark purposes in his heart. He came across the chamber of secrets. I was thrilled to learn that one had come to try a solve our puzzle to learn from us. Much to my disappointment…he was not interested in that what so ever. He only cared for ridding the school of all muggle students."

He paused. Harry thought to himself, 'Could it be?'

"I had raised Azia from an egg myself. She was a gentle beast and my familiar. She was placed in the school to protect it from danger. Basilisks can actually control whether or not they kill. They look into a person's heart and reads their soul. If it is filled with good, then the person lives. If it is filled with evil, then the snake's stare will either petrify or kill, depending on the amount of evil."

"But lots of students were petrified!" Harry shouted.

"Then unfortunately…they did have even the smallest bit of darkness in their hearts. The world is filled with so much evil these days, that it is commonly "known" that the stare will kill you instantly. None ever try to learn the elder ways. The original ways."

"No surprise there." Harry said. He thought about some of the people who had been petrified. Colin seemed nice. But he did want to take a lot of pictures of Harry. It could have been the slightest desire to make money off of them or saying he was friends with Harry.

Hermione…before he would have said that her petrifaction would have been impossible. Now that he knew about her's and Ron's betrayal…

"Yes very true. The descendent found this chamber and yet he learned nothing. Instead, he decided to ruin it. He cast dark magic upon Azia and made her do his bidding. Eventually the chamber grew from a historical palace from which one could learn, into a monument for something I was wrongly accused of. I had never left the school like the textbooks say. Godric and I loved to duel with each other. We were inseparable brothers and yet that little fact does not appear either. All that is said was that I had a grueling duel with him and that I was a sore loser and left the school. That descendent built that giant stone statue of me and cast dark magic upon it as well. Every since, that statue has blocked all of our viewings of Hogwarts. The energy flow was severed. But just a few days ago, I was able to sense Azia was killed and we were able to barely glimpse past the statue's power." Salazar said.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know the basilisk was your familiar. I just-"

"It's alright son. She had so much Dark magic corrupting her that it was already far too late. It was better to put her out of her misery than to continue to be slowly killed by the evil forces." He grimly smiled.

Harry yawned.

"Maybe it is time we all get to bed. We can talk with you tomorrow." Helga suggested.

"But tomorrow we're going back on the train!" Harry said.

"Hm…we cannot leave Hogwarts unattended…then how about you create a connected portrait?" Rowena suggested.

"What?" Harry asked. The others looked shocked.

"They don't teach you copying or connecting charms anymore?" Rowena cried.

"Hogwarts really has changed. That was easy first year magic back when we taught here!" Salazar said.

"It's easy Harry." Godric said. "Just point at the object you want to duplicate and say _Dublicatius_. It can only duplicate simple objects like paintings but it works just as efficiently.

'_Dublicatius' _Harry repeated in his mind. There was a pop and a quick flash of light. Right next to the portrait was an exact replica, minus the people inside of course. The founders looked on in shock.

"H-Harry! Y-you did that without even saying anything! Helga stuttered.

"I guess?" He replied feebly.

"You definitely are one powerful wizard. Imagine how strong you'll be after one month of teaching you? Let alone once you graduate from Hogwarts!" Godric replied happily.

"Okay then Harry. Let's see what you can do with a connection charm. Focus on just the two objects you want to connect. Then the incantation is _Connectivious_.

'_Connectivious._' Harry thought. He concentrated and sure enough, both portraits seemed to glow a emerald color mixed with gold.

"And there you have it." Helga said. She walked to the right side of the portrait and disappeared. A second later she was in the other portrait.

"Now just use a shrinking charm on this portrait so no one will see it. They'll think you're vandalizing Hogwarts."

"But I am…sort of." Harry said jokingly. The founders smiled. Harry cast the _reducio _charm on the copied portrait.

"Oh yeah. One more spell Harry!" Godric said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? Just because I'm brave doesn't mean I can't be smart!" The others in the room smirked. "Oh hardy har har. I'm dying of laughter over here. Anyway…you need to pick a word that will activate the portrait. Otherwise anyone could pretend to be you.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He recalled all the betrayals of his most trusted friends.

"How about…Reveal to me both Truth and Ideals?"

"Sounds perfect for us." Rowena said. "We all have been discredited. The textbooks of you times are so far off that it is ridiculous. We never had great epic battles or tragic lives. We only wanted to teach our ways to all. Not by blood but by determination and the will to learn. Unfortunately…that is not the case anymore." She then told Harry how to make the activation spell. He thought the words and the spell was cast.

"Well…I guess that's everything." Harry said. He slipped the tiny portrait into his pocket.

"Goodbye Harry. Remember we're just a few words away." Helga smiled.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you when I get back home." He opened the door.

"Oh and Harry…take a look at the mural in the foyer." Godric said behind him.

"Okay."

Harry walked down the steps. Sure enough there was a mural right where Godric said it would be. It was a portrait of a tree. A family tree. Names of families branching off. Names were written on leaves. Rena Ravenclaw. Helen Hufflepuff. Godria Griffindor. Sarah Slytherin. Then he looked at one of the farthest reaching branches. One name jumped out at him.

Evans.

And right next to it was the only leaf still colored green. The rest were all colored a deep black. He read off the last green leaf,

"Harry James Potter."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

A/N: And there you go. Harry is a descendent of one of the two sides? How could this be? Which side is he descended from? Why am I asking you all these questions? Well…that just about wraps up chapter seven…for real this time.

The title of this chapter comes from the two brothers who once ruled over the Unova region in Pokemon Black and White. One believed in truth, the other believed in ideals. Because of their separate beliefs, the single pokemon both brothers controlled split into two halves. The two must always be in balance for if one become dominant…the whole world would collapse. I welcome both truth and ideals and now so does Harry Potter.

Now go on and do the challenges.

Remember constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks to…**

Buddygirl1004 Mdauben 1sunfun Mrdr-mistress pad foot

Comet Jim Berryebilbunny Hptrump Luiz4200

Strolling Along Miss Millie

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights go to… **

Berryebilbunny-Potions lab. Salazar and Gryffindor friends. Basilisk.

Buddygirl1004-library. Portrait.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges**

** will Sirius and Ginny do?"**

**2. "What will Harry do now?**

**3. Is Harry a descendent of Griffindor/ Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff/Slytherin?**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**See you all later.**

**SuperXBrother**


	8. The Missing Key

Hello everyone! Chapter Eight has arrived. So what could that mural possibly contain. We found out in the last chapter that Harry was a descendent of one of the founders. But which one? And Harry will find another surprising thing on that mural. What else could he possibly find?

I know how some of you have said that I've put in a plot hole in the story by having Dobby able to transport or "Scurryuing" as I call it. This chapter will fix that plot hole. And Sirius and Ginny will have done something very important to the plot at the end of the chapter.

And now, I'm going to shut up so you all can get on with reading this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

_Previously…_

_Harry thought about it for a moment. He recalled all the betrayals of his most trusted friends._

_"How about…Reveal to me both Truth and Ideals?"_

_"Sounds perfect for us." Rowena said. "We all have been discredited. The textbooks of you times are so far off that it is ridiculous. We never had great epic battles or tragic lives. We only wanted to teach our ways to all. Not by blood but by determination and the will to learn. Unfortunately…that is not the case anymore." She then told Harry how to make the activation spell. He thought the words and the spell was cast._

_"Well…I guess that's everything." Harry said. He slipped the tiny portrait into his pocket._

_"Goodbye Harry. Remember we're just a few words away." Helga smiled._

_"Thanks. I'll talk to you when I get back home." He opened the door._

_"Oh and Harry…take a look at the mural in the foyer." Godric said behind him._

_"Okay."_

_Harry walked down the steps. Sure enough there was a mural right where Godric said it would be. It was a portrait of a tree. A family tree. Names of families branching off. Names were written on leaves. Rena Ravenclaw. Helen Hufflepuff. Godria Griffindor. Sarah Slytherin. Then he looked at one of the farthest reaching branches. One name jumped out at him._

_Evans._

_And right next to it was the only leaf still colored green. The rest were all colored a deep black. He read off the last green leaf,_

_"Harry James Potter."_

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Missing Key**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry looked at the mural in shock. He was a descendent of the founders. His mother was as well. He looked and saw that the Evans family was not muggle as everyone thought. They had been Squibs for just a few generations and so the ministry had declared them muggles a long time ago.

"Wow." Harry said. "Even back then the Ministry was full of idiots."

He looked at the Evans family again. And he saw that the Evans were the last descendents of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He was the last descendent of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. But there was something strange about the mural. At the tip where his leaf resided, a lone twig from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tree connected. How could he be a descendent of both houses? Nowhere else on the map had the two trunks connected. Yet with his leaf, both sides were one.

He studied the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tree next. This tree, unlike its twin, looked poisoned. From the trunk it looked perfectly normal. But as it climbed higher, the bark looked more and more dead. The leaves looked more and more yellow and dried up. The tree looked more and more poisoned as it climbed into the sky.

Harry found that one name kept appearing throughout this tree. Gaunt. It sounded familiar somehow. He knew that he had skimmed over the name somewhere before when he had been working on a report. Harry guessed that the members of the family had kept remarrying their cousins and such. Poor Salazar. His and his wife's were the only leaves that looked healthy. Their son's leaf had already taken on a yellowish color by the time of his death.

Their family had unknowingly destroyed itself. Their magic had just about dried out by marrying their own family in attempts to preserve their "superior" blood. It was sad. All Salazar had done was love his son. And yet the monster still lived inside and eventually broke free.

He then turned to the door, and exited the secret room inside of the chamber of secrets. He walked back through the caves and tunnels. Now admiring how strangely beautiful they really were. The founders had tried to make absolutely sure that only a student who really wanted to learn the truth could enter. He finally came to the entrance.

"_Ssstairss." _He hissed. The chamber obeyed and stone stairs appeared as such.

He climbed them up slowly. Dreading coming back up. Dumbledore may rule the school. But there was one place he would never be able to rule. Little had the brilliant professor realized that the founder's headquarters lied right underneath the school. So much unknown information was literally right underneath his nose. Little did he realize that once Harry closed the entrance, Dumbledore would never be able to come down into the chamber again. He may know where the entrance was. But the door was sealed. And Professor Dumbledore did not have the key. He did not even know there was one.

He climbed out of the chamber and into the bathroom. "_Clossse_." He hissed. The sinks came back together again. It looked like it had never been touched.

"So have you finished your business down there? Did you find your closure?" A voice asked. Harry looked around. He found Moaning Myrtle floating lazily overhead. Harry thought about it for a few seconds.

Had he found closure? Yes. But that closure had opened a new door. A door to the unknown.

"I…sure did."

"That's good. So…you're going home for the summer." Myrtle said sadly. Harry realized then…that he had been up all night. He was going home today! It sure was a good thing he had packed last night.

"Yes…I will. But I will come and visit you again next year."

"Will you?" She asked, a bit skeptically. "Others have said that before."

"Well, I'm not like others." Myrtle smiled.

"That I can believe. See you Harry." On the last word, she flew back down into her toilet. Harry chuckled a bit and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at the bathroom. The Chamber of Secrets was locked. The only key to it was now gone. And only he could allow it to be open again.

Harry walked out the door, for once, ready to go back home.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Albus was pacing around in his study, deep in thought. The feast was His plan was fool proof now. Harry would now follow his every word with no distractions at all. Next year would be quiet, giving Harry a chance to relax. He would not allow anything to occur. Everything needed to be perfectly placed in preparation. But for Harry's fourth year, Albus was ready for it all to begin. He had been preparing for that moment for years, ever since Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. In the boy's fourth year, everything would be set in place. Everything in his grand plan would be set in motion.

He walked down the stairs. The feast would begin soon. He had one last thought in his head before he exited.

'The Dark Lord would rise again and it will all be thanks to Harry James Potter.'

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry endured the feast. Many sympathetic eyes gazed in his direction. All of them believing the lies the headmaster had fed. Harry had, unfortunately, been forced to sit with the traitors named Ron and Hermione. They would suspect him if he suddenly did not eat with them.

Despite their attempts, he did not divulge one word. He ate in silence despite the happy chatters that filled the air. Harry was amazed at how happy they all could be when their, hero, had nearly been "murdered."

At the end of the feast, Albus said that he had a few announcements to make. The first was the house points. Slytherin, at two hundred and eighty six points. Hufflepuff, at three hundred and four points. Gryffindor, at three hundred and nine points. And Ravenclaw, at four hundred and nineteen points.

But, like last year, Albus had some last minute points to give out. Harry gazed at the blue banners that hung overhead. They weren't going to be that color for much longer.

"First to Mr. Ronald Wealsey, for shear loyalty to his friends. I award to him, thirty points. Next to Miss Hermione Granger. For pure intellect and discovery of the monster inside the chamber. She is awarded thirty points. And finally, to Harry Potter. For pure courage and bravery. He is awarded fifty one points."

Fifty one points. Harry did the math in his head. That put Gryffindor House exactly one point ahead of Ravenclaw House. Exactly one point. Convenient. Very convenient.

"Assuming my calculations are correct, a change in decorations are in order." He clapped his hands and the blue changed to red.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore boasted proudly.

The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. All except for one. But no one noticed. They were all too busy either celebrating with Gryffindor or groaning and swearing their fathers would hear about this (You all can guess who those were).

Then Albus made the biggest announcement. Harry knew what was coming.

"As many of you have guessed-" Harry tuned him out. He already knew exactly what he was going to say. He had heard him dozens of times practicing his speech when the headmaster thought him to be asleep.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry went ahead of the others and got onto the train. He got a compartment at the very end and looked out the window. There, sat Hogwarts Castle. Harry now knew what the school once was. A place where students could learn only if they seek to. Now it was just a place that brainwashed the new generations into what people like Dumbledore and Fudge believed. It was not a school anymore.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. Ron and Hermione plopped down into the seats and began talking to one another. Five minutes later they acknowledged Harry.

"What about you Harry? Harry?" Ron asked. Harry looked out the window. He hadn't heard a word of their conversation. Nor did he care. It was probably something about chess or exams. That was all they ever talked about.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and asked,

"What?"

"I've been asking you for ages. Fancy a game of chess?" Harry looked down and saw that Ron had set up the board already. He silently sighed.

"Alright." He said. He was going to teach Ron a lesson. He was actually pretty good at chess. But he had hidden his skill from them because he had seen how Ron had reacted when a fifth year had beaten him last year. He had thrown a complete fit and was screaming dozens of curses.

But now, Harry had enough of Ron's idiocy. It was time to show Ron up and beat him at his own game.

(Three minutes later)

It was the quickest match ever. Ron was not as good as he boasted. Harry saw an easy opening in the redhead's guard. He moved his bishop to E-4 and Ron's eyes bugged out once he realized what the situation was.

"Checkmate." Harry said simply. He pulled out his Transfiguration Book and began reading. He had decided that it was time to stop playing around and start learning real spells. He knew that Dumbledore would not approve of this. But frankly, he didn't care what the old codger had to say anymore. It was his life. And he was the one living it.

"How did you get so good at Wizard's Chess mate?" Ron asked sternly. 'At least he isn't flailing across the floor this time.' Harry thought.

"I guess you just got too cocky this time Ron." Harry returned to his book.

"But you were never this good at chess before Harry!" Hermione practically shrieked.

"I can try when I want to." Harry said sternly. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to get what he was implying in that sentence. They returned to their same old conversations. Chess and exams. He ignored them for the rest of the ride home.

Harry was picked up by the Dursleys. They, as usual, locked his stuff into the cupboard underneath the stairs and locked him in his room. At least there weren't any bars on the window this time. It was nearing night, and the Dursleys had all gone to bed.

Harry pulled out the small picture he had put in his pocket. He pulled his wand out the other. The Dursleys hadn't been smart enough to check whether or not he had anything magically related inside his pockets.

"_Silencio_." He whispered as he pointed his wand at the door. It glowed dimly for a second and then returned to normal. But now, Harry could do anything without the Dursley's hearing him.

He held up the picture. There was no one inside of it at the moment. He said to it,

"Reveal to me both Truth and Ideals." A second later, all four of the founders appeared in the tiny card sized picture.

"Hey guys. Welcome home." He held up the card and showed them the room.

"This…is…your room?" Godric said uneasily. Harry knew he was referring to the broken toys, the dust, and every other problem that could be traced back to when it was Dudley's second room.

"Well, it's better than the cupboard."

"You slept in a cupboard!" All four of them shouted. Harry sighed and began to tell them his story.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

A few days later, far away in Azkaban Prison, two prisoners were talking with one another. Ginny's magic had really become advance since she had started. She was performing one of the Seventh Year spells taught at Hogwarts with ease. Sirius was proud to call himself her mentor.

"Excellent Ginny." He said as she glowed for a few seconds. She transformed back to her normal self.

"Thanks Sirius."

"You seem to be getting a lot of these spells right on your first try. And some of them silently!" Before he could continue, just then, the sound of a door echoed through the many chambers. Sirius and Ginny both quieted instantly. They were the only ones still alive down in Hall X. But there were those that came to check on them once a month. They had gone through this routine many times before.

Footsteps were heard echoing throughout the halls. They waited for a good five-ten minutes, listening to whoever was coming. Soon, a portly man appeared in the horribly lit hall. He was balding severely and had a lime green bowler hat on. It was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. He walked over to their cells with a big fat smirk on his face.

"Well hello there Sirius." He turned to the other cell. "Ah! And Ginny! How nice to have you here. After that little stunt of yours, it's only fair to house you in this grand old place. How does it feel to know the world hates you? Well…you've gotten what you deserved."

"Hello Fudge." Sirius said so casually that it made the minister jump. "So how are you today?"

"Wha…? How…? How are you so calm? You're…you're supposed to be…"

"What? Mad? Insane? Crazy?" The minister only nodded. "Well I apparently am not. What do you think Ginny? Am I mad?"

"Not at all Sirius. In fact, I think the minister's gone a bit bonkers in the head actually." Ginny grinned.

"How are you two sane? The De-Dementors….they…they're supposed to…."

"They're supposed to make people relive their most dreaded memories. Both me and Ginny do. But only those who are guilt are driven to madness. Those who know that they're innocent remain sane."

"But…then….then you've convinced your s-selves that y-your innocent! T-That's it! You thought you'd trick me! The dementors affect everyone!"

"Strange Ginny. It seems our very own Minister is a bit mad." Sirius said.

"And he's only been here just a little while. Could he be guilty of something?" Ginny asked innocently.

"N-now l-listen here! I am n-not g-guilty! You two are! Yo…you're trying to trick me! But I s-saw straight through your p-plan! I cannot be tricked by you!" The Minister of Magic stuttered.

"If you say so." Ginny said with a shrug.

The Minister turned to leave.

"Oh Minister! May I have that newspaper? I do love doing the crossword puzzles." Sirius asked. The Minister looked at him. Maybe Black was guilty after all. That question was a bit mad.

"S-sure. Y-you have it." And he tossed the newspaper right outside Black's cell. The Minister ran out of that hall very quickly. Sirius grabbed the newspaper and began reading it. He suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Ginny asked. Sirius pointed to the news paper.

"Page four." He said. He threw the paper towards Ginny's cell. She opened to the fourth page. There was an article that read,

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE**

**SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Profit _Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Profit,

"We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley Family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which four or the Weasley children currently attend.

Ginny scanned the moving picture. She found eight Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large Pyramid. None of them looked the least concerned about their dark daughter.

"My family has gone to Egypt. They should be saving the money! We're already as dirt poor as possible. And yet they're spending it like they have plenty!"

"Ginny, it's not your family I'm talking about. It's the rat on that boy's shoulder." Sirius said darkly.

Ginny looked at the picture. Sure enough, Ron's rat Scabbers had gone on holiday with them.

"Scabbers? What's wrong with him?"

"That is not a rat Ginny. It's a wizard. A cowardly idiot who betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. That is an animagus," said Black darkly, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

A blast of lightning lit up the grey, stormy sky above. Harry laid down on his bed, ignoring the storm, thinking about the events of the past few days.

Ron had sent him a letter telling him about the Weasleys winning the Daily Profit Galleon Draw. He thought it was a bit idiotic for them to waste it all on a vacation. The Weasley Family had sent him the letter also to invite him to go along with them but he had politely refused. He wasn't going anywhere with the traitors.

He missed Ginny. He missed her so much. He missed her smile. Her long red hair. And those brown eyes that held so much emotion in them. How he wished he could gaze into them again.

And then, he had an idea. Casting the Silencio charm again, he called Dobby. A pop later, and the house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter called Dobby. What can Dobby do for Master?"

"First of all Dobby, don't call me master. We're friends. Okay?" The elf nodded. "Okay, now Dobby. Can you take me to Azkaban without anyone knowing?" The house elf's ears drooped down.

"Dobby is sorry sir. House elves can only go where they have already been. Dobby is a bad house elf."

"No Dobby. You're not a bad elf. You're the bravest of them all! And its okay. Do you know anyway we can get there without anyone knowing?"

"Harry Potter could try and sneak into Azkaban Prison. But Dobby must warn Harry Potter that it must take careful planning."

"Thanks Dobby. Now," He reached into his pockets and pulled out some money from his vault. "can you go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley? I would like you to get some things for me."

"Of course sir! Dobby would be honored!" Harry smiled and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He wrote down a few subjects and handed the list to Dobby.

"I know that there are some books in both Alleys about these subjects. Once you're done, I want you to keep the leftover money for yourself and buy yourself any kind of clothes you'd like. Alright?"

The house elf was crying tears of joy.

"Harry Potter is so kind! Dobby does not deserve this much kindness from Harry Potter!"

"Yes you do Dobby. After all that you've been through, you need a real family. One that cares for you." He hugged the house elf, causing him to tear up even more. After a half hour of crying, Dobby disappeared with a pop.

"Quite the eccentric elf, isn't he?" Godric said.

Harry looked out the window. The storm had vanished and the sky had turned a bright blue. Harry smiled.

"Yes he is. But that's what makes him Dobby."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N**: And there you go! The plot hole is fixed. But what is Harry planning? A break in of Azkaban? Could it be possible? There are two Ministry approved rules in regards to Azkaban. No one breaks in. No one breaks out. That is all there is concerning the rules of Azkaban. Period. So how is that going to be possible? How could Harry even possibly think of getting in? It is impossible! You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! But here's something to think about.

Rules are meant to be broken.

And now the Chamber of Secrets is locked. Albus really doesn't have any clue. And he wont have one for a while. Harry is not going to be telling him. I can tell you that already. He'll probably realize it sometime next year. But by then, it'll already be way too late for him to even try.

So now, this chapter comes to a close. Harry will break into Azkaban next chapter. And there will be a surprising twisted ending to that one. You'll have to wait and see what that will be!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks To**

Buddygirl1004 Professor Chirs kiwifan13

Fireburnshot Thawk6 BerryebilBunny

Luiz4200 DukeBrymin Negligible Naina

1sunfun ..86

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges**

**1. How will Harry break into Azkaban?**

**2. What will occur inside of Azkaban?**

**3. Read the line below and answer the question. **

"**Excellent Ginny." He said as she glowed for a few seconds. She transformed back to her normal self.**

**Question: What was Ginny doing?**

**I'm going to be focused on Lord and Lady Phoenix for a bit now. It's almost complete and I want to finish it. But the more reviews this story gets, the sooner I'll update it.**

**See you next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother.**


	9. Into the Dark Storm of Hell

Hello all! Two updates of my stories in two days! I'm trying to make up for lost time.

And now…it…is…finally…here! Harry is breaking into Azkaban! Albus Dumbledore is plotting as usual. And something is happening deep in the bowels of Hell on Earth. Read on and find out!

_Last time on The Lady of Azkaban_

_"First of all Dobby, don't call me master. We're friends. Okay?" The elf nodded. "Okay, now Dobby. Can you take me to Azkaban without anyone knowing?" The house elf's ears drooped down._

_"Dobby is sorry sir. House elves can only go where they have already been. Dobby is a bad house elf."_

_"No Dobby. You're not a bad elf. You're the bravest of them all! And its okay. Do you know anyway we can get there without anyone knowing?"_

_"Harry Potter could try and sneak into Azkaban Prison. But Dobby must warn Harry Potter that it must take careful planning."_

_"Thanks Dobby. Now," He reached into his pockets and pulled out some money from his vault. "can you go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley? I would like you to get some things for me."_

_"Of coarse sir! Dobby would be honored!" Harry smiled and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He wrote _

_down a few subjects and handed the list to Dobby._

_"I know that there are some books in both Alleys about these subjects. Once you're done, I want you to keep the leftover money for yourself and buy yourself any kind of clothes you'd like. Alright?"_

_The house elf was crying tears of joy._

_"Harry Potter is so kind! Dobby does not deserve this much kindness from Harry Potter!"_

_"Yes you do Dobby. After all that you've been through, you need a real family. One that cares for you." _

_He hugged the house elf, causing him to tear up even more. After a half hour of crying, Dobby disappeared with a pop._

_"Quite the eccentric elf, isn't he?" Godric said._

_Harry looked out the window. The storm had vanished and the sky had turned a bright blue. Harry smiled._

_"Yes he is. But that's what makes him Dobby."_

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Nine**

**Into the Dark Storm of Hell**

Harry dreamed of the chamber that night. He was looking down at the still form of Ginny's body. He felt…like air. Like he was not complete, like he should not have been there. But the strange feeling was drifting away, slowly. He was becoming whole, becoming normal.

A monster crawled out of the mouth of Salazar Slytherin. It hissed.

"Kill." Harry commanded. The beast complied and slithered off.

The girl was becoming paler and paler. But he cared not. He was becoming whole. He was coming back.

A scream pierced the air. He turned and smirked as the form of a mangled boy edged over to the girl. It was too late. They had fought valiantly but they had lost.

"The process is complete. I have returned." He said. He looked down at the almost dead boy. The venom penetrated his heart. Blood splattered against the stone floor. A jagged fang sank through the boy's severed arm.

"You are him." The boy said. He fell silent. He collapsed. Harry looked into the boy's lifeless eyes.

Lord Voldemort was staring back.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Deep down underneath the fortress of Azkaban, two prisoners were completely still. Both were silent. It was nearly time. Nearly time for it to happen. The chills of the dementors crawled across their pale skin. But it did not affect them the slightest.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Meanwhile, inside a great castle, an old man stared out a window. He too was plotting. The boy needed to understand why certain events had happened. And he could not allow the boy to go to the dark side. He had allowed another to wander freely and not under his guidance. He would not make the same mistake. The Dark Lord needed to be defeated, and then, the headmaster of Hogwarts would unleash his true plan.

That boy was the key to everything. Voldemort, the Ministry of Magic, heck anyone who wanted power would do anything to get their slimy, greedy hands on the boy. He was a ticket to power, to riches, to anything one's heart desired. And he would not lose that key.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Harry was covered in icy sweat when he had woken up. He felt like vomiting and his scar felt like it was on fire. He snuck into the bathroom while the Dursleys were still sleeping. His scar was a violent red now. Something had happened.

And why did he have that dream? Sure he had expected to have nightmares about the chamber. For a few weeks he had nightmares about Quirrel and the stone last year. But this one…it…it felt…real.

Why did he see things from Tom Riddle's viewpoint? Sure they both had some similarities, but…when he looked into the dream Harry's dead eyes…he saw his own eyes. Blood red. Only one thing in all of existence had eyes like those. And he had seen them popping out of the back of Quirrel's head last year.

Was he…becoming like Voldemort? Was he turning into his own worst enemy?

TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA

TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA

TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA TLA

The Dementors had made their rounds. The prisoners faked their madness and the Dementors were satisfied. The quickly glided off greedily for their next meal. All was still. Even the storm raging on far above could barely be heard.

A wave of a pale hand and the cell door snapped clean off its hinges. Another wave and the second door was ripped from the wall. Their cages were destroyed.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Dobby came back early in the mourning with every single item on the list Harry had given him. The elf had also admitted sheepishly to using some of the leftover money to buy himself some clothes. Harry chuckled and reminded the elf that he had been allowed to buy clothes.

"But sir! It is Harry Potter's money! Dobby couldn't-"

"Dobby, you are my friend and you deserve it." Harry cut the elf off.

"Dobby is so happy to be Harry Potter's friend!" The little elf cried tears of joy.

"And I'm happy to be your friend Dobby. Now then, do you have any ideas on how we can get to Azkaban?"

"Since Dobby has not been there, Dobby cannot teleport Harry Potter directly to Azkaban. So…Dobby suggests that Harry Potter either sneak onto one of the boats that takes prisoners to the island or Harry Potter use flying transportation."

"Dobby! You are brilliant." Harry hugged the elf tight.

"Dobby wonders what Harry Potter will choose." The house elf told him.

"I'm not too sure. Flying would be stealthy but Azkaban is known for huge thunderstorms. I would be a lightning rod up there. I would be safe from the storms on the boats but then I could be discovered easily by the guards and the Dementors."

"Dobby suggest that Harry Potter chooses both. Harry Potter could fly and if there are storms up ahead, he could easily touch down onto a boat and hide."

"Thanks Dobby. I'll do just that. When I get to Azkaban and find Ginny, I'll call for you. You can then warp us right back home. Alright?"

"Yes sir!" Dobby agreed.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Harry had nothing but his Nimbus Two Thousand, a wand, the portrait of the founders, an invisibility cloak and the clothes on his back. He would be extremely lucky to make it into Azkaban. He'd be even more lucky to make it out alive.

He took the portrait of the founders and used a powerful sticking charm to attach it to this broomstick. That way he could easily talk with them. He used another sticking charm to keep the cloak from flying away with the wind. He slung it over himself, the portrait, and the broom so it stuck on to them both. His wand was tucked away in the back pocket of his jeans. That was all he could afford to bring. He needed to carry light and he was already pushing it.

He mounted his Nimbus and took off from his bedroom window. Quickly Number Four was just a memory far beneath the clouds. The wind flew past his face. It felt pleasant but he knew that it would not be that way for long. His destination was what was nicknamed "Hell on Earth." If the rumors were true, then he was in for a hell of a time.

He had left his home for Azkaban…no not his home. That place never was his home. He did not have family. He had relatives. Relatives that owned the house he was forced to spend his childhood. The place where he was punished for simply asking a question. The area where he was called a freak twenty hours a day, seven days a week. That house was not his home. It never was and it sure as hell never would be.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

Back in the towers of Hogwarts, an instrument in the headmaster's office silently turned from a bright green into a sickly yellow. The headmaster known only as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was far too busy plotting to notice such an insignificant detail as color.

The sick yellow color began turning pale. It was getting duller and duller by the minute. The yellow turned a cold gray and faded into nothing. The instrument stopped humming. For the first time since the dark lord had been defeated, there was no color. For the first time since Dumbledore had placed Harry Potter at the Dursleys.

The device was dead.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

The magical boundaries surrounding Azkaban were clearly dead ahead. He was flying high above the clouds and made out a huge black circle easily standing out against the normal white clouds.

Even from up here, Harry could feel the winds swirling violently underneath the dark cloud. Colossal bolts of lightning crashed into the ocean miles below. He could still feel the power of those blasts.

"You'd think wizards would think about Muggle airplanes flying over the clouds and seeing that." Harry grumbled.

"But when have witches and wizards ever used logic Harry?" Rowena asked logically.

"You four do." Harry pointed out.

"As do you Harry." Salazar commented. "Few are humble yet wise enough to think outside of the box as the muggles say. Wizards usually think that saying involves an actual cardboard box."

"That's the wizarding world for you Salazar." Helga sighed.

"And the wizarding world does not realize how much more advanced muggles really are. That hydrogen bomb of theirs is more powerful than a zillion Killing curses." Godric informed them.

"And that Sniper Riffle is far more accurate than using a wand." Rowena said.

"There is really only one thing that is on the same level. Both muggle and wizard governments are completely screwed." Everyone laughed at Salazar's truthful joke.

"Well Harry," Helga said. "Are you ready?"

Harry thought about his plan for a minute. It was highly faulty and so many things could go wrong. Then he thought of those warm brown eyes.

"Let's do this."

And he dived straight into the dark storm of hell.

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

**A/N: **And I'll just end this chapter on that little cliffhanger. Harry has entered the Azkaban wards. How? Shouldn't they have kept him out? What is going on? How will Ginny and Sirius escape? All these questions and many more will be answered next time on The Lady of Azkaban.

**Thanks To…**

The Reader2011 Comet Jim Darkalex08 mdauben

Thawk6 Buddygirl1004 tikitorch559 lysen5972

Im100HPGWandRWHG Ladon's Avatar Luiz4200 trilonias

..86 Phantom Sorceress devil666demon BerryEbilBunny

Higgi1999 crazed reader

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Buddygirl1004-invisibility cloak

Im100HPGWandRWHG-travel by broom

**Challenges**

**1. **How will Harry break into Azkaban?

**2.** What will happen inside Azkaban?

**3. What is Dumbledore going to do?**

**See you all next chapter/**

**SuperXBrother**


	10. The Storm of Azkaban

Hello everyone. I had lost my interest in this story for a while and decided to focus more on The Master's Cup and Lord and Lady Phoenix, but now I've gotten my groove back and am ready for writing more chapters.

So now, here it is. Chapter ten, the latest installment of the story, The Lady of Azkaban!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

_Previously on The Lady of Azkaban _

_The magical boundaries surrounding Azkaban were clearly dead ahead. He was flying high above the clouds and made out a huge black circle easily standing out against the normal white clouds._

_Even from up here, Harry could feel the winds swirling violently underneath the dark cloud. Colossal bolts of lightning crashed into the ocean miles below. He could still feel the power of those blasts._

_"You'd think wizards would think about Muggle airplanes flying over the clouds and seeing that." Harry grumbled._

_"But when have witches and wizards ever used logic Harry?" Rowena asked logically._

_"You four do." Harry pointed out._

_"As do you Harry." Salazar commented. "Few are humble yet wise enough to think outside of the box as the muggles say. Wizards usually think that saying involves an actual cardboard box."_

_"That's the wizarding world for you Salazar." Helga sighed._

_"And the wizarding world does not realize how much more advanced muggles really are. That hydrogen bomb of theirs is more powerful than a zillion Killing curses." Godric informed them._

_"And that Sniper Riffle is far more accurate than using a wand." Rowena said._

_"There is really only one thing that is on the same level. Both muggle and wizard governments are completely screwed." Everyone laughed at Salazar's truthful joke._

_"Well Harry," Helga said. "Are you ready?"_

_Harry thought about his plan for a minute. It was highly faulty and so many things could go wrong. Then he thought of those warm brown eyes._

_"Let's do this."_

_And he dived straight into the dark storm of hell._

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Storm of Azkaban.**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

The violent winds almost immediately knocked him off his broom. They pushed and pulled in every direction, drastically changing their paths every few seconds.

'No! I've got to hold on!' Harry yelled in his mind.

The winds only kept getting stronger. Harry fought against the winds as hard as he could.

"Harry!" Godric shouted. "Hold on!"

"The barrier surrounding Azkaban is nearing. Use the spell I taught you, NOW!" Salazar commanded.

Harry gripped his wand tightly. Any disturbance, and his wand could be forever lost in the storm of Azkaban.

He pointed his wand of holly and phoenix at the barricade surrounding the infamous prison.

With a deep breath he roared, "Sevundiate."

An invisible beam shot out of his wand and collided with an equally invisible shield.

The spell Sevundiate was created to forced an entry into any type of surface, magical or not. And it was very subtle so no one overlooking the wars would notice unless they looked very, very carefully.

Because of the cockiness of the wizarding world, Harry doubted that would happen.

Azkaban was protected by hundreds of wards, curses, and magical barriers cast by numerous talented witches and wizards at the Ministry of Magic.

However, every single one of those protections was designed to block the magical spells, curses, hexes, and potions created in the last three hundred years. The Ministry had never bothered to place protection from any magic earlier than that.

Harry saw a small hole that was glowing, it was the only spot not barricaded.

Fighting the howling winds, he flew straight for the hole.

Then, a horrid mind numbing cold crept upon him. He could not move a muscle. His brain couldn't even think. He went still.

And he fell to the darkness.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Ginny and Sirius walked quietly down Hall X, the hall for the most dangerous criminals in the entire wizarding world. Today was the day. They were going to escape. They would finally be free.

A spine shattering cold rushed down the hall. Just a hundred feet in front of them, the locked door right behind it, was the demon of Azkaban. The dementor.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

It was darker than Harry had ever experienced. He couldn't see anything but the horizon of blackness surrounding him. He was too afraid to move.

The painting of the founders was gone.

There was not a fragment of light.

He was all alone.

He found the little strength he had and began to walk around. He couldn't tell if he had been in this darkness for mere minutes or long hours. No matter where he traveled, it was pitch black darkness surrounding everything.

There was no way to escape.

There was no reason to do anything anymore. What little he did care about had left him. His friends Ron and Hermione. His hero, Dumbledore. His parents.

He was doomed to wonder in this void of emptiness forever.

There was no point of escape this everlasting night.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Ginny and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. Ginny lazily held up her hand. The dementor floated ominously towards them, ready to suck out their very souls.

The young girl waited.

The creature of insanity and darkness was only fifty feet away.

She stood still.

Ten feet. The black robed beast opened its horrid mouth, greedily ready to claim its next soul.

The red haired witch waved her hand slightly and uttered one word.

"Pyris."

The dementor screeched. A soft glow came out of the creatures mouth. It became brighter and brighter. The monster thrashed around, crashing into the rough stone walls. A strange smoke rose from the very cloak of the monster.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

The darkness went on forever.

Even death would be better than this. There, he could have been with his deceased family.

This was not death. This was living.

'There was no point in living.' Harry thought as he felt the darkness cloak him even tighter.

A sound was muffled inside the veil of night. He could barely hear it but it sounded familiar.

Suddenly the darkness tightened around him even more. But the sound reappeared. The tiniest molecule of light managed to shine through the dark.

He stared right at it and remembered a pair of warm brown eyes.

There was one reason for him to live! There was one good thing left in his life!

Then, he was completely sealed in darkness.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

The creature burst into scorching flames. It was burning from the inside-out. Every organ, every muscle, every nerve was fuel for the flames. The dementor exploded into flares.

With its final howls complete, there was nothing left but a small pile of burning ashes upon the ground.

Ginny cast a quick cleaning spell. The ashes disappeared and the hall looked like it had held no battle.

They exited through the door and continued on their way to freedom.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He felt a harsh breeze rush past his face. Thunder and lightning boomed all around him. The stormy sea crashed onto a rocky shore.

In other words, he was at Azkaban.

He stood up nearly falling over due to his lack of balance. He was on the rocky beach of Azkaban. Oddly, the rain was not as harsh as it was outside the fortress. It was just a slight drizzle. The waves did not collide against the gray rocks and sand as they did outside the barriers.

Harry guessed the witches and wizards who were stationed to guard the prison wanted the place to be livable at the very least.

He looked around and found his Broomstick lying a few yards away, the founder's picture somehow still attached to it.

"Guys?" Harry asked. The background was black, the founders missing. He shook the painting. They still were not there.

Then, he remembered the other painting down in the secret room of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Reveal to me both truth and ideals!" He whispered, afraid it wouldn't work.

The painting glowed and sure enough, four faces appeared.

"HARRY!" The all shouted at once.

"Guys, keep it down! We're on Azkaban territory now."

"Don't worry Harry. We only have to worry about the Dementors."

Harry looked up and saw that indeed, small black cloaks were floating across the skies. He ran quickly and hid inside a large cave. Once hidden from the dementors' sight, he continued talking with the painting.

"How did we survive that fall?" He asked.

"We aren't really sure." Helga said.

"We were going for the hole you made when a dementor had, by chance, floated through the hole. Luckily, it couldn't see us thanks to the many charms you had cast. So it started trying to suck out any souls nearby. You got caught by a mere sliver of the Dementor's breathing and you were frozen stiff." Godric explained.

Rowena continued. "You fell off your broom and luckily managed to fall through the hole. We on the other hand got caught in the storm and were blown into the barrier. The barricade forced us back into our painting at Hogwarts and we were unable to go back into this one."

"I'm guessing that the painting somehow managed to slip into the hole due to the high winds but that is just a guess." Salazar said.

"Well then, if I blacked out, how did I survive that fall?" Harry asked. He didn't dare tell them what had happened while he was unconscious.

"We did catch a glimpse of golden light before we were forced into our original painting. Other than that, we do not know." Helga recalled.

Harry sighed. "Well, I survived at least. Now we need to find a way to sneak past the guards."

The founders stared at him and chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

The Ministry employees guard the place are idiots." Godric smiled at him.

"It's true Harry." Helga said. "Do you see that condo over there?" She pointed behind him. Harry turned around and glanced out of the cave's mouth. Sure enough, sitting atop of a cliff, was a large condo.

It was one of the strangest sights he had ever seen. Lights burst from the windows. Owls swooped in and out, swaying during their flights. Harry could have sworn that he saw a mountain goat head butt some idiot through the large window.

"What are they doing in there?" Harry asked.

"Drinking and partying. What else?" Salazar commented.

"But, a party? Here? On Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Yup. They're supposed to be on duty, guarding the place. Or at least, that's what the ministry tells them to do. But since they never send someone to even make sure their security is up to standards, they result in drunken parties every night. The security jobs are left to the dementors." Rowena informed him with an extremely heavy sigh.

"But they aren't affected by the dementors?" Harry asked, confused.

"We have a theory that since they're so drunk all the time, they never notice the dementors. Salazar said slowly.

"Really?" Harry asked, not believing them. "They're so drunk that they don't notice the dementors?"

"The dementors prefer their victims to experience agony and scream in pain and sadness." Helga said.

"So since they're experiencing hangovers they don't scream in pain?" Harry was shocked at this news.

"Well, what do you think?" Godric asked with a smirk. "All they ever do is party!"

"Alright. Now can we please get on with finding Ginny?" Harry asked.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Ginny and Sirius clambered up the spiral stairs. They had been climbing for over ten minutes. They knew that they had to be close. They had not faced a single ministry guard. The only Dementor they had encountered was now scattered into mere particles.

"Sirius, I see light!" Ginny called out.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry snuck around the many cliffs and caves of Azkaban. He soon found himself at the back of the isle. The was little land to stand on but he didn't care. No one in the wizarding world would ever check the rear of a building to see how someone snuck in.

He quietly mumbled another Sevundiate. A small hole appeared in the back of the prison. He used a Wingardium Leviosa on himself in order to levitate into the hole.

Harry found himself in a small hallway. He heard a small moan and quickly found the source. A prisoner sat against the wall, his hair long and greasy. His skin was covered in blood and grime. He found the strength to look up and saw someone watching him. His eyes were glazed over, like glass.

"No…" He muttered. "Not another one. Please leave me alone! I'm innocent! Don't!" He shrieked in pain and doubled over onto the floor, shaking with fear and insanity.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked. A creak zoned in the distance.

"He's been under the influence of the Dementors so much, that he thinks you're one of them. He's gone through the same routine constantly and is reacting to the same situation." Salazar said with pity.

'Ginny.' Harry thought worried. 'She could be like this man. Who could tell how long he was in here? He could have been in here for years or a few days.

The ministry never bothered to check up on its prison so there was no records to check.

Ginny had been locked away here for a short while. A few months. But who's to say she wasn't already just as mad as this prisoner, if not…worse.

Harry ran into an empty main hall. The founders told him their theory of where Ginny could possibly be. Messing with his plans would be one of the worst crimes possible in the eyes of Dumbledore. He'd want to make absolutely sure that there was no possible way Ginny could be freed. The founders suggested that Ginny was probably on one of the lowest floors there was, if not, the lowest.

He quickly found the stairs and rushed down, five at a time. Time was running out for Ginny. She might have already gone insane. He had to find her.

He ran like the wind. Nothing was going to stop him. He was going to find her. She was everything to him. He had to find her before it was too late. Without her…he didn't know how he could go on. There would be no point of living. Everything else good in his life had either betrayed him or had been taken away from him.

Harry reached the last step. He tore open the moldy wooden door. The air was still. He found himself in an extensive hallway. He searched each cell down to every brick. They all looked like no one had resided within them for decades. The end of the hallway was quickly approaching. Harry was losing hope fast.

But then, he saw it. Two iron cells, torn off the walls. He ran as fast as he possibly could. There was no other sign of life down here.

He ran into the cell on the right. It was…empty. It had signs of life inside. And was not as dusty as the dozens of other cells. But, there wasn't anyone here now.

"Ginny?" He called out.

He turned around and hurried into the other cell. He knew that Ginny had been here, in this exact cell. He couldn't tell why, but he could feel it. She had been right there. Maybe mere hours ago. Possibly minutes. The only place he could feel she had been was this exact spot. Therefore, she wasn't even inside the prison anymore.

Ginny had escaped from Azkaban, a feat that had never even been attempted before.

"Ginny?" He whispered, tears dropping to the stone floor.

Silence was his answer.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it! Poor Harry. He spent so much time trying to get into Azkaban, only to find Ginny missing! He had missed her by barely five minutes! Why?

Ginny and Sirius have escaped Azkaban. Two of the "most insane and dark" people in the entire wizarding world are on the loose! But do not fret! Cornelius Fudge will have them captured immediately!

If he…even realizes they're gone. Remember, he never bothers to send anyone to even check up on the prison.

And you all now know why there were so many breakouts in book five and six in the series. The dementors had gone over to Lord Voldemort's side because the prisoners had all been broken out.

Therefore, there was no more souls left to suck. The dementors were starving!

Lord Voldemort granted them an endless supply of new victims to satisfy their appetites.

Do the challenges below and find out what Harry will do next on the next chapter of The Lady of Azkaban!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks To…**

Comet Jim

Mdauben

Kiwifan13

Buddygirl1004

Higgi1999

Luiz4200

DukeBrymin

Emporer of Arcadia

Alou Kerr

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Higgi1999-spell hitting the wards and weakening a single spot.

Buddygirl1004-Harry starts from the top and goes down to find Ginny.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges**

**1.** What will Harry do now?

**2. Where are Sirius and Ginny?**


	11. From The Ashes

The time has arrived. The time for the latest chapter of the Lady of Azkaban. Dumbledore's true motives shall be revealed along with his master plan. Harry had missed his best friend by just a few mere minutes. Why? Because. But Sirius and Ginny are close. Will Harry manage to succeed in his quest? Who knows besides me? You shall find out soon as well. But something special is about to occur. A curse that has not been seen by mortal eye for hundreds of years shall be unchained.

What shall be soon unleashed? You will have to read on and find out.

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

_L__ast time on The Lady of Azkaban…_

_He ran like the wind. Nothing was going to stop him. He was going to find her. She was everything to him. _

_He had to find her before it was too late. Without her…he didn't know how he could go on. There would be no point of living. Everything else good in his life had either betrayed him or had been taken away from him._

_Harry reached the last step. He tore open the moldy wooden door. The air was still. He found himself in an extensive hallway. He searched each cell down to every brick. They all looked like no one had resided within them for decades. The end of the hallway was quickly approaching. Harry was losing hope fast._

_But then, he saw it. Two iron cells, torn off the walls. He ran as fast as he possibly could. There was no other sign of life down here._

_He ran into the cell on the right. It was…empty. It had signs of life inside. And was not as dusty as the dozens of other cells. But, there wasn't anyone here now._

_"Ginny?" He called out._

_He turned around and hurried into the other cell. He knew that Ginny had been here, in this exact cell. _

_He couldn't tell why, but he could feel it. She had been right there. Maybe mere hours ago. Possibly minutes. The only place he could feel she had been was this exact spot. Therefore, she wasn't even inside the prison anymore._

_Ginny had escaped from Azkaban, a feat that had never even been attempted before._

_"Ginny?" He whispered, tears dropping to the stone floor._

_Silence was his answer._

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Eleven**

**From the Ashes**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Why? Why? He had been so close!

Curses echoed off the walls covered in a mix of blood and grime. He needed to see her. To gaze into those warm chocolate brown eyes that had held him spellbound for so many months. For the entire year, in fact, he had been trying to make friends with Ginny.

Numerous blank spots filled his mind as he explored his past. Some were instead filled with events that did not make sense. Why would he remember leaving Charms class, seeing the slightest glimpse of red hair, before the scene violently clashed into one of the common room where Ron was telling him about how much of a brat Ginny was?

He knew that numerous events had occurred within his year that did weren't acceptable to the almighty Dumbledore's glorious plans. He had a feeling that someone had used the memory charm on him. But unlike Lockhart, who lost all of his memories, this person had performed them successfully.

And he knew exactly who had used not one, but a countless number of mind charms.

He needed to find her. He still had a chance. She couldn't have gotten that far. He could easily feel her magical scent. It lingered in this room but a small vapor casually drifted in a pathway to the outside.

The trail had left maybe some mere minutes ago. An hour at best. She was close. Very close.

He dashed out of the dark prison cell. He was going to find Ginny.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Albus sat in his throne, thinking about the coming year. It had to be structured very carefully. Serverus Snape had told him that his forearm was itching. To a normal man, this would mean nothing but a minor annoyance. But for Snape, this was serious.

Once he had graduated from Hogwarts, Snape had immediately joined the forces of the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. The evil wizard wished to purge the world of all muggles and turn it into a dictatorship with him decimating over all. Albus could not allow this to happen, for he could not let a wizard become more powerful than himself. The Muggles mattered little.

He had trained the boy who would one day become the dark lord. Back then, his name had been Tom Riddle. An orphan with no money nor relatives. The mother had died seconds after childbirth and so he was raised in an abysmally operated orphanage. The owner refused to spend anymore than was absolutely necessary and use the leftover pounds for numerous shots of brandy each night at the local bar.

The headmaster had always known about the conditions of his student's home, and yet he did nothing. For it was not his problem that the boy could not take care of himself.

Albus sighed as he gazed at the many trinkets that lined his office walls. It had all been easier back then. Within the years, Tom had grown powerful. He graduated from the school and began to travel to learn new kinds of magic.

Powerful new kinds of magic

When he returned, he had no trace of his former self. Tom Riddle was gone. He had vanished. In his place was a new dark lord, preparing to conquer the world. He returned to try and secure a place in the Hogwarts staff. Dumbledore had flat out refused, and wondered why the young man had stormed out of his office seconds later.

As the years went by, the world grew darker. Voldemort had gathered more and more followers. He was building an army. Dumbledore knew the numbers and yet he still did nothing, knowing that the proper moment had not yet come.

Soon enough, the dark lord had declared war against the Wizarding World. Men, women, children, no matter who they were, they were slaughtered should they get in his way. Every night, someone would come home only to discover to their horror the sight of a skull and skane slithering over their home. For those unlucky enough to have had family inside when the assault occurred…

But then, when Voldemort nearly had seized the forces needed to conquer Hogwarts Castle, one of the last few places that gave the people hope, the time had come. Dumbledore had been planning for this moment for years; and his plan was finally set into motion.

James and Lily Potter had been given a son.

This boy had been born on the last day of July, so fit the description of the prophecy. Dumbledore had cast a spell on the Potters prior to sending them to hide in the village of Godric's Hollow. Only he and one other knew the true location of the hidden family.

Most thought the Potter's secret keeper had been Sirius Black. They were all fools. He had been the one who bewitched young Sirius into suggesting the switch with Peter. He had been the one who knew Peter's betrayal. He had been the one to send Sirius to hell. Or by its other name, Azkaban.

It had all gone according to plan. Peter had betrayed the Potters by selling them out to Voldemort. The Dark Lord killed both the boy's parents. And then turned his attention to the boy. Dumbledore knew the boy had power. The prophecy said the child born at the end of July would bring the end of the Dark Lord. Dumbldore had set the infant's life soon after. He would grow up unloved in the care of his muggle relatives. When he came to Hogwarts, he would be under the care of the headmaster, looking to him as a guide.

But then that stupid girl had to try and ruin his plan. Harry could not be distracted by having a relationship. Even having a friendship was dangerous. That was why the headmaster made sure the boy had only Ronald and Hermione, both who were completely loyal to Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone. Harry could not have love in his life. It could possibly awaken his power. The power to defeat Voldemort. This power was the reason Dumbledore kept the boy alive. Raising him as the weapon he was. He would have little training. Once the time arrived, the boy would be sent out into battle.

The two wizards had an interlocking destiny. One would be murdered while the other would be the murderer.

Should Harry die, his power would be taken by Dumbledore. The headmaster would use this grand power to destroy Voldemort and then take his proper place in the world; ruling it.

Should Harry somehow, miraculously manage to defeat the darkest wizard of all time, Dumbledore would simply declare the boy to be another Dark Lord, take the power, and rule the world.

Dumbledore took from a dish on his desk a lemon drop. How he loved the sweetness. He swallowed the treat with blissful delight.

Either way, he would win in the end.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry followed Ginny's magical scent out the prison cell. He sprinted down the hall as fast as his body could manage. He carefully followed the jagged hallway. It rose steeply, curved sharply and then fell suddenly.

The stone hallway was a maze in and of itself. There was a branch in the path every now and then but the hall led from one end of the tunnel to the other. The halls changed direction so suddenly that should you lose your way, it would be near impossible to tell which way was which. The floor was extremely uneven and crooked. It was so dark and dusty down here that he'd already tripped five times within just as many minutes in his haste.

The scent become stronger and stronger as he continued on. The temperature within the grimy halls was becoming hotter and hotter every step he took. Ginny's scent lingered for a few minutes in one section. Sweating from the inferno his was walking through, he looked further ahead and discovered a smoking mountain of fiery ash.

'_Ginny_.' Harry thought with a small smile. The ash was still vehemently heated. She was close, his hope rejuvenated, he ran past the heaping tower of ash and escape from the doors of Hall X.

But had he stayed just a second longer, he would have seen the slightest clump of smut move and a wretched finger penetrate through the soot.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Out on the silky black sands of the shoreline, two humans watched the everlasting storm. The black waters crashed against the rocky coast. Thunder and lightning devoted themselves to an unswerving battle in the land beyond the sea of clouds.

It would have actually been surprisingly beautiful had the situation not been so grave.

"We're free." The younger of the two said.

"We aren't free pup." the older one stated grimly. "We've broken out of prison. Yet," His eyes drifted to a small condo out in the rocky hills. "The guards are too drunk from partying to even notice."

"Or care." The younger one said. She too stared at the house. "Too busy being idiots to even notice the storm. That bolt of lightning just sheared of the roof and they are still going at it like there's no tomorrow…did that pig just flop onto that guy or was it the other way around?"

"Yup." The man said simply. He did not state which one was the pig and which one was the wizard.

The girl looked away from the house and made eye contact with her friend. "So what does this make us exactly?"

"I'm not really sure." He said with a small laugh. The girl joined in.

"Well, I guess we better get out of here."

"I suppose." The girl said. She gazed back at the fortress of a prison. "You know, it's weird but I'm actually going to miss this place. I can't figure out why."

"I feel the same." A silent curtain fell upon them. "We should leave."

Before they could however, something occurred.

A shadow burst out of the inky darkness. It raced wildly towards them. A flash of light lit up the sky and Ginny managed to glimpse two shining emeralds piercing through the darkness.

An invisible force slammed into her. She was sent flying and crashed into the ground. Her body was being squeezed to death in a death grip hug. Her ribs nearly cracked from the amount of pressure they were enduring from the embrace.

'You're alive." She heard the figure mumbled into her grimy red hair. "You're alive." The voice turned into a painful whisper. "You're alive."

She looked into the face of the figure. Another flash of electricity lazily lit the world.

Emerald eyes were framed by a black silhouette in the lightning.

"HARRY!" She cried. She took the position of insane hugger away from him and proceeded to crush the life out of Harry Potter. Her arms tightly holding him in a vice-grip. They continued to hold each other for several minutes, basking in each other's presence.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Ginny chocked.

"I never gave up on you." Harry cried, tears running down his face. "I'm so sorry Gin."

She slapped him. "Don't you dare try to apologize to me Harry Potter!" She shrieked. "None of this was your fault! It was Dumbledore who shoved me off to Azkaban, not you!"

"But I was the one who was being selfish." Harry said sadly. "Anyone close to me always ends up worse then they were."

"But that's not because of you! It was all Dumbledore! He taught Voldemort, he saw what Tom was going to become. He could have stopped this war half a century ago. So don't bloody tell me it was your fault for something that happened decades before you were born!"

She broke down crying. Harry was pale. He turned and saw a man standing a few feet away, looking awkwardly at the scene in front of him.

"Ginny. Please stop crying. It wasn't either of your faults. It was Dumbledore's." The man said.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Ginny defensively.

"It's okay Harry." He heard Ginny mumble behind him. "He's a friend."

"Excuse me. I've forgotten to introduce myself." The man said. He held out a hand. "My name is Sirius Black."

Harry, still eyeing him suspiciously, slowly shook his hand. "I'm Harry Potter."

The man, now known as Sirius Black, gave a startled gasp. "Harry!" He shouted, before engulfing the boy in a bone shattering hug. After a minute he let go. "Harry, it's so good to see you! I was best friends with your father. We would get into such trouble together. I was his best man too. James and Lily named me your godfather."

"You…you're my godfather?" Harry gasped.

Sirius nodded. "I was and still am, contrary to popular belief."

"Why have you been locked away in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I will get to that. There's so much to talk about. Until Ginny came, I had been all alone in my cell."

"Ginny was with you the entire time?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We helped each other escape from our cells."

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

Sirius's face fell. "So much happened on that night. Voldemort-"

"You said the name?" Harry asked, surprised. Sirius grinned.

"Not all witches and wizards are bloody cowards. Now as I was saying, Voldemort had an army ready to take Hogwarts. He probably would have too. Dumbledore believes in sixth and seventh chances way too much. During the war he only allowed his warriors to use,_Stupefy's, Expelliarmus', _it was a wonder Voldemort hadn't already won. But a few nights before the planned attack, he discovered a prophecy. A prophecy that contained information that might lead to his downfall."

"What did the prophecy say?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny held his hand tightly.

Sirius gave him a grim look and then sighed. "You do deserve to know, and after all that you've been through, no honorable person would deny you the right to hear it. The prophecy went like this…"

"_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT."_

"That is what Voldemort knows. But there was another part that he missed." Sirius explained.

"_AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

"So what you're saying is…I've got to kill or be killed." Harry muttered.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Sirius said uneasily. Both Harry and Ginny looked up at him.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"The prophecy might not be real. It might not even exist." Sirius explained. "First there was only one witness to it."

"Let me guess…Dumbledore?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"That's right. He was the only one to hear the prediction. And the second factor was that this prophecy was given by Sibyll Trelawney."

"I overheard from some older students that she predicts at least five deaths a day." Ginny remembered.

"Right. She might be the great-great granddaughter of a true Seer, but she does not possess the gift what-so-ever. These two things lead me to believe that Dumbledore just manipulated another soul in order to achieve his ends."

"So what you're telling me, is that my entire life has been controlled by Dumbledore, my family taken by Voldemort, who's also being fooled, all because of a stupid couple of sentences that might not even be true?"

"Pretty much." Sirius said.

An icy silence fell upon them. Their breathe was visible in the stormy, metallic air. Something was coming.

They turned and saw a Dementor gliding out of the darkness. They couldn't move because of the ice forming around their legs; the air from the sea having coated their bodies in a fine mist. The cloaked figure came to a sudden halt. It was hovering right in front of Ginny. Her warm brown eyes were frozen, awaiting the Kiss so famous of the monsters. There was no escape.

The Dementor bowed.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N:** What? That's it? Ending the chapter like that? Exactly. So Harry has finally found Ginny and met his Godfather, Sirius Black. The children now know the true contents of the prophecy…if it can even be considered one. Do the challenges below and see what will happen with the Dementor next chapter.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks To…**

Milarqui Mdauben buddygirl1004

luiz4200 BerryEbilBunny Miss Millie

StPeppersGoldenEggClubBand My' Names' Amber' Louise fireburnshot Crazy Awesome Writer

Duke Brymin

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights Go To…**

Miss Millie-Harry finds them

Luiz4200-Harry muttering curses

Buddygirl1004-Sirius and Ginny looking at the condo.

Mdauben-Harry searching the prison, Ginny and Sirius escaping to the shore.

Milarqui-Harry follows Ginny's magic spells, Ginny and Sirius just outside the prison.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges.**

**1.** What will the Dementor do?

**2.** What is Dumbledore going to do now?

**3. **What will happen to Harry, Ginny, and Sirius?

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**See you all next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother.**


	12. Everlasting Night

_Last Time on The Lady of Azkaban..._

_"The prophecy might not be real. It might not even exist." Sirius explained. "First there was only one witness to it."_

_"Let me guess…Dumbledore?" Harry asked sarcastically._

_"That's right. He was the only one to hear the prediction. And the second factor was that this prophecy was given by Sibyll Trelawney."_

_"I overheard from some older students that she predicts at least five deaths a day." Ginny remembered._

_"Right. She might be the great-great granddaughter of a true Seer, but she does not possess the gift what-so-ever. These two things lead me to believe that Dumbledore just manipulated another soul in order to achieve his ends."_

_"So what you're telling me, is that my entire life has been controlled by Dumbledore, my family taken by Voldemort, who's also being fooled, all because of a stupid couple of sentences that might not even be true?"_

_"Pretty much." Sirius said._

_An icy silence fell upon them. Their breathe was visible in the stormy, metallic air. Something was coming._

_They turned and saw a Dementor gliding out of the darkness. They couldn't move because of the ice forming around their legs; the air from the sea having coated their bodies in a fine mist. The cloaked figure came to a sudden halt. It was hovering right in front of Ginny. Her warm brown eyes were frozen, awaiting the Kiss so famous of the monsters. There was no escape._

_The Dementor bowed._

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Everlasting Night**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

All was silent. Harry, Ginny, and Sirius all stared in utter shock at the scene in front of them.

A Dementor.

The most foul, evil creature ever to walk this earth. The creature birthed from chaos and given one, single purpose, to destroy all life and spirit. The dreaded, soul consuming being of darkness...

...was bowing to them.

"Um..." Was all Harry could manage to utter.

""H-how..." Sirius added.

""Why..." Ginny asked.

The bowing Dementor stared at them. It then reached a decayed arm toward them.

More specifically, toward Ginny.

"G-ginny...I don't..." Sirius's voice trailed off.

Ginny stared at the grey palm infront of her.

A flash of gray filled the air, illuminating Azkaban in its glow. A rush of fierce wind blew past them, sweeping across the rocky shore.

Ginny saw darkness. Hary and Sirius vanished. It went on forever and for eternity.

An everlasting night.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

And then a lone, icy voice spoke out in the black night.

"My lady..."

"What?" she asked to the vast blackness.

A figure appeared to her. It wore a shroud of black. Wisps of death floated around them.

A dementor.

"My lady..." The voice spoke once more. It was only then that Ginny realized that it was the dementor speaking to her mind.

"How is this possible?" Ginny thought outloud.

As if things couldn't get any more weird, they did. A dementor laughing.

"My Lady, what has the wizarding world been reduced to?" It chuckled grimly. "As a child, what had you always thought about magic?"

"That it could do anything." She whispered.

The creature of death nodded.

"Yes. Magic knows no limits. It is the wielder that must make the choice of where their bounds stand."

"Please...who are you?" She asked, imagining the cloaked figure as any normal witch or wizard.

For a moment, the dementor was silent.

"Our story...is cruel...Our story is one of betrayal and decay. Do you choose to wield this knowledge?"

Ginny nodded.

"Are you familiar with the Legend of Arthur?"

"Yes."

"The Legend, is infact, history. The stone encased blade drawn by the heir, the wicked Mordred's betrayal, the sword of Excalibur...all of it indeed happened. I was there as well."

"How? I never read about a dementor in the old tales."

"After the final battle, in his dying breaths, Mordred summoned an ancient curse. Its one sole purpose was to forever encase his enemies in a veil of death. The wizard Merlin, using the last of his strength, made it so that we would survive, but it was not without a terrible price."

"You turned into Dementors." Ginny whispered. "Merlin's powers were diminished from the war.

The dementor nodded. "You are very wise. Indeed. We were cursed men, doomed to wander the earth for eternity. All who existed, whether guilty or innocent, Camelot to Avalon, were cursed. We were forced into the point of insanity, merely existing within the boundary inbetween the line of the living and the line of the dead."

"And that was the reason you sucked the souls from human beings."

"Yes. We Dementors, after thousands of years of nothingness, believed that we would truly live once more by possessing a soul. But this was a lie. It only caused a greater diversion between the living and the deceased. Though I was forced to simply exist as nothing, in true life I had already been damned. I had betrayed my greatest friend, I foolishly chosen to follow my selfish desires rather than my heart."

"You're Lancelot."

The Dementor nodded once more.

"So how were you able to speak to me like this now?"

"You Ginevra, are the reason."

"Wha- me? How can I be the reason?"

"Do you not remember the events within the walls of Azkaban?" Lancelot asked curiously.

Ginny gasped as the memories flashed into her mind.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_Ginny and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. Ginny lazily held up her hand. The dementor floated ominously towards them, ready to suck out their very souls._

_The young girl waited._

_The creature of insanity and darkness was only fifty feet away._

_She stood still._

_Ten feet. The black robed beast opened its horrid mouth, greedily ready to claim its next soul._

_The red haired witch waved her hand slightly and uttered one word._

_"Pyris."_

_The dementor screeched. A soft glow came out of the creatures mouth. It became brighter and brighter. The monster thrashed around, crashing into the rough stone walls. A strange smoke rose from the very cloak of the monster._

_The creature burst into scorching flames. It was burning from the inside-out. Every organ, every muscle, every nerve was fuel for the flames. The dementor exploded into flares._

_With its final howls complete, there was nothing left but a small pile of burning ashes upon the ground._

_Ginny cast a quick cleaning spell. The ashes disappeared and the hall looked like it had held no battle._

_They exited through the door and continued on their way to freedom._

* * *

_TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA_

* * *

**_(Present)_**

"That...that was you?" She whispered.

"Yes. I must say, for an eleven year old, your _piro domnas_ charm is quite effective." Lancelot chuckled.

"But I...I just...I...made you-"

"Die in a horribly painful, fiery explosion that left not but mere ash and dust in my wake?" Lancelot asked calmly.

Ginny only nodded.

"That is correct. But in an ironic twist, you instead burned away the veil that left me, the leader of the Dementors, shrouded in but a demented state.

"Do you remember the flash of silvery light that surronded the island?"

"Yes."

"Azkaban had not always been a prison. It was only one hundred and forty seven years ago that the British Ministry of Magic illegally claimed the island as their territory without any form of authorization."

"So if it's not a prison...then what is Azkaban?"

"Though the memory of it has faded, the magic of the ancient land still thrives. The kingdom King Arthur left behind was and to this very day still is...Azkaban."

"Arthur's kingdom is actually Azkaban?"

"Yes m'lady. And that light was Azkaban welcoming its mistress back home."

"Wait...what?"

"How else could you reawaken me? How else could you possess so much power at your age? How else could you recieve the blessing of Azkaban just as you did. You and you alone are the heir of Azkaban."

"But...but I'm not a mistress...I don't want power..."

"It is those that do not want power that are best able to wield it." Lance spoke.

"But how can I be the heir of Azkaban? I'm the youngest in my family."

"I apologize m'lady, but you must find the answer on your own. For one hundred and foty seven years, Azkaban has been without its ruler. Times have changed and magic has been corrupted. The world has been split into two sides. Light and Dark, both believing the other must be destroyed."

"So what does that make me?"

"Azkaban has chosen you and you alone. Arthur had always believed in balance, today that would be considered "Gray."

"But I...I don't know if I can."

"You are not alone in this. I am here to help you in anyway that I can. Sirius will stick with you as well. And I'm pretty sure that a certain black haired boy did not break into the highest security prison in the entire wizarding world just to say hi. We will all be there to help you. You are the Lady of Azkaban."

Lancelot was right. Harry and Sirius would never abandon her.

She nodded.

"Now then, we'd better get back to the world of reality. I'm sure that a certain someone would like to speak with you."

Everything turned into an everlasting night once more.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

The lights of the sky shined bright as she reawakened. The lull of waves pounded the surf of the rocky shores.

"GINNY!" A voice shouted and a force collided with her.

"Let the poor girl breathe Harry." An older man's voice chided, but mixed together with a hint of amusement.

"I'm alright Harry." She breathed. "But if you keep this up...I wont be."

Harry released his vice grip on her.

"Ginny...what happened?" Harry asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah. All we saw was tha light show, then you collapse into Harry's awaiting arms." Sirius chuckled.

Ginny felt her face warm.

"Um...a lot actually." Was her simple reply.

And right on schedule, from the dark shadows emerged a dementor, floating right by her side.

All fell silent.

Ginny sheepishly spoke.

"Harry...Sirius...meet Lance. Lance...Harry and Sirius."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Hogwarts was silent as the first few weeks of summer passed.

And Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a happy camper. Not one bit.

He sat in his throne like chair, contemplating what had happened during the last weeks of the school year.

So many things had gone astray in his plan. He had been able to counter them, but many things had to be altered.

"Why did that brat have to go and mess with my perfect plan? Can't they see that what I'm doing is for the greater good? At least Harry remains in his place. He is still on the right track, despite that girl ensnaring him with her dark magic."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was all so simple back then.

He had placed the boy with his relatives in order to mold him into a child desperate for love. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he, the benevolent Headmaster that he was, would provide the boy just that. He would give the boy just what had always wanted, a family that would show him what love really was. And the Weasley Family would play just that role. They were a proper, Pure-Blooded, family, followers of the Light that were loyal to him and to him alone.

But now, that plan had been flushed down the toilet. The stupid girl had ensured that.

That girl...she was the bane of all his glorious plans.

He would have killed her long ago had she not been so important to his plans.

But now, she was utterly useless to him. She held no purpose anymore.

So much research and planning had been spent in his goal of gaining his power. All that knowledge had led him to succeeding in planting his control in almost every corner of the wizarding community. He held the Order of Merlin, First Class. He was the head of the finest wizarding school in the world, he was Chief Warlock ofthe Wizengamot, and even the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Oh yes, he had control.

All those years ago, just after his graduation from Hogwarts he had been planning. It had been then that he met Grindelwald, whom he partnered with to change the world for the better.

How foolish the wizarding world truly was, how gullible they were to believe that muggles could co-exist alongside them peacefully.

They were better off as servents, for they were a destructive and violent race, killing eacother as soon as they could , just to obtain power and status, the exact opposite of noble wizards, who respectfully honored the ancient laws and customs.

He had ploted behind Grindelwald's back. While he went frolicing about in the muggle world, killing off one Muggle race at a time under the name, Hiter, Albus had been preparing for the day that he would take his rightful place as ruler of the wizarding world.

Gellert was a traitor, passing himself off as a muggle in order to kill them, how pathetic. As he played around with the muggles, Albus began preparing for his crowning achievement.

Gellert was delt with soon enough. Yes, the man had claimed that he was the true traitor. But the wizardign world knew better. After who would you believe? Grindelwald, a deranged, dark murderer who killed millions of people, magical or muggle, or Dumbledore, leader of the light, who was the greatest wizard since Merlin?

The two dueled and Albus, of course, was victorious.

He was hailed as the savior of the Wizarding World.

But then Tom came.

Even he had not forseen what the young orphan would one day become.

The proclaimed Dark Lord was powerful, indeed. But despite his goal, he was not immortal.

But no matter how many times they dueled, one could not defeat the other.

Albus had become terrified. How could there be someone who equaled him in power?

His answer soon come in the form of Sybill Trelawney.

Though stupid and horribly untalented in the ways of magic, the woman had given him the prophecy, the key to it all, revealing why neither wizard could not kill the other.

Though both boys had not been alive during any of the duels, fate and prophecys were intertwined. The Prophecy was the key.

Voldemort had marked young Harry, seperating his own soul from his body in the process.

Unknowingly, Tom had just ensured his own demise.

By killing Lily and James, Harry would look to Albus as a guide, following his every command.

The boy would become the tool to defeat tom and he, the great Albus Dumbledore, would bask in the glory of it all.

The girl had nearly ruined his master plan, but now she had no purpose.

It was for the Greater Good that she rot away in Azkaban. The Dementors would take _good care_ of her.

It was better for everyone that she was just forgotten.

Oh yes. One day, he would rule.

He picked up a Lemon drop and devoured it whole.

"Sometimes, I surprise even myself."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N:** Albus had unknowingly revealed his secrets with us. His life had been nothing but manipulating others for his own gain. He had betrayed Grindelwald and used the wizarding world's idiocy for his own gain. Harry and Ginny had been nothing but pawns in his master plan. Voldemort is a pawn as well. Dumbledore **"knows"** that the Prophecy will end with him as the victor. The very same prophecy given by a woman he had just called _"stupid and horribly untalented in the ways of magic."_

Dumbledore believes that he is the greatest wizard of all time.

_**Albus, get ready to be dethroned.**_

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Thanks to...**

Milarqui-Thanks. Me too.

flight of the phoenix 86-Thanks.

buddy girl 1004-Thanks. Hope you liked this one just as much.

mdauben-Yup. They sure will be doing just that.

Buffy Spear- I'm glad you like my stories so much.

Prongslet-Thanks.

hgforlife-Thanks.

Luiz4200-Nice ideas.

madness down under 2-(evil laugh) You'll have to wait and see.

Berry Ebil Bunny- Well, Albus wont be happy when he finds out. That's for sure.

Higgi1999-Oh yeah!

Somerlia-thanks.

harry and ginny forever-lots of great ideas there.

Miss Millie-glad you like the story so much.

Mei fa-chan-thanks.

DukeBrymin-yeah it would have.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights go to...**

buddygirl1004- Dementor knows the truth.

Luiz4200- Dementor follows Ginny's orders.

higgi1999- Pledge its loyalty

harryandginnyforever- Dumbledore's manipulations.

Miss Millie- Find a home on an island.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Challenges:

1. What will Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Lance do now?

2. What will Dumbledore do now?

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXbrother


	13. Surface

_Last Time on The Lady of Azkaban..._

_Unknowingly, Tom had just ensured his own demise._

_By killing Lily and James, Harry would look to Albus as a guide, following his every command._

_The boy would become the tool to defeat tom and he, the great Albus Dumbledore, would bask in the glory of it all._

_The girl had nearly ruined his master plan, but now she had no purpose._

_It was for the Greater Good that she rot away in Azkaban. The Dementors would take good care of her._

_It was better for everyone that she was just forgotten._

_Oh yes. One day, he would rule._

_He picked up a Lemon drop and devoured it whole._

_"Sometimes, I surprise even myself."_

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Surface**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Once they had gotten over their initial shock that Ginny was on a first name basis with a dementor, everything went pretty smoothly.

Harry and Sirius introduced themselves to Lance the now Ex-Dementor, and Lance introduced himself back. Lance took a liking to the two and the ancient knight explained to them the history of Arthur and the curse Mordred had cast upon all the kingdom.

Ginny who had already heard this, studied her surroundings, her supposed home.

"So Ginny...is the heir to Azkaban?" Godric asked from inside the copied Founder's portrait, shocked at this new revelation.

Lance, his dementor shroud having burned off, nodded with his regular, human head.

"Yes, m'lady holds the blood of the elders, the Pendragon family. And now she has returned home. The flash of light you saw before was the kingdom accepting its rightful ruler back."

Sirius looked at Ginny. "But how could she be an heir? Ginny's the youngest of se...- Sirius looked at Ginny and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh! I...I'm so sorry Gin-"

The red haired twelveyear old shook her head and dried her tears. "No. It's fine Sirius. Those...people are not my family any more."

Harry watched the two hug, and did not feel a twitch of jealousy. Clearly those two had been through alot together. They had been eachother's support whilst locked away in Azkaban. He had once thought of number four as a prison. But spending eight weeks of summer with the Dursleys was nothing compared to a second locked up in here.

Harry looked into Lance's eyes and for a moment, they were filled with nothing but rage. Harry felt the same towards those...those people. Only Fred, George, and Arthur still had his respect. They had tried to protect Ginny.

Dumbledore had controlled his entire life, manipulating everything about him. And he had done the same to Ginny, condeming her to prison for just being in his way.

Lance took a moment to clear his mind, then spoke again.

"M'lady, we must hurry. There is much to do now that you have have returned. Azkaban has been in a comotose state for decades and we must revive her."

Lance turned around. The three followed him around the black sand beaches. They faced the dark waters of the sea.

"Wait, but I thought this was Azkaban?" Sirius said, curiously, looking back at the tall tower.

Lance chuckled. "Did you really believe Azkaban had always been a prison?"

He waved a hand out towards the waters, which immediatly began to churn. The air shimmered around them. And before their very eyes, a chain of islands rose from the watery depths.

Despite having been sunken at the bottom of the ocean for who knows how long, this new land instead had been perfectly preserved, a paradise in the middle of the North Sea.

The main island, a great crescent at the rear of the chain, stood proud and tall beofre them. In the center laid a quiet bay surronded by the mountains of the island. Each mass of land towered around the rim, adding to the diverse landspace, and shallowing out into valleys as they grew closer to the tips.

The other isle were just as dramatic. Each filled with amazing features and places. Valleys of lush vegitation, cliffs sprawling to great heights with waterfalls cascading over the edge, canyons with rivers snaking at the bottom, and many, many more magnificent locations.

But the most amazing view was of the castle. It was greater than any other duilding in the world, it was far more beautiful than Hogwarts, built into the mountains of the crescent island, overlooking the chain below.

The stones of the castle were as black as night, but shimmered serenely in the newfound rays of sun. It was elegant and pure. There were no other ways to describe it. No other castle in the world could rival it. Hogwarts Castle would cry out in utter shame compared to it.

The Kingdom of Azkaban had risen again.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his throne in the office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All was going according to plan. The Weasley brat was out of the way, Harry was safe and isolated at number four Privet Drive,yes. Things were going perfectly.

He spared a glance at an old Daily Prophet paper and sighed.

**Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize.**

_Arthur Wealey, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." _

_The Weasley Family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley Children currently attend._

"Molly had better be thanking me for rigging that bloody draw." Albus muttered.

He had recieved quite an earfull from the loudmouth Weasley Matriarch about giving them, "The money we so rightfully deserve for having put up with the Potter boy for two years and that psychotic brat."

Of course he couldn't blame them.

The Boy was highly prone to disobeying orders from his betters. Serverus was correct, he did act like James on a number of occasions. At least that potion he ordered the man to brew was nearly complete. All that was left slipping it into the boy's Pumpkin Juice this year.

And to think the brat had challenged his knowledge? He actually thought he was wrong and that the gex-Weasley girl was innocent? Ha! Was Harry actually that naive?

The Prior Incantato Spell was never inaccurate. He had cast the spell himself. It was ensured. The green light was what had sealed the deal. No other spell could have been cast. It could only have been the deadly light of the Killing Curse.

At least the trip had shut the woman up. Harry needed a proper family of the Light to keep him on the right path. And wo better than the Weasleys, a family loyal only to the great Albus Dumbledore himself?

At least the boy was out of the way for now, ignorant of everything around him. He was safe in the care of his loving family.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled before popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth.

All was well.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Meanwhile, deep down in the dungeons of the castle, the potions professor was busy brewing his latest concoction.

"One Cobra eye." He muttered before dipping the sickly looking serpent eye into an ornate, silvery cauldron. The runny mucus colored liquid turned bright green. "Two cups of Lobalug Venom." He cautiously unscrewed the thick lid of the jar. The blue poison sloshed around as it surged into the potion, emmiting emerald vapors. Snape crushed a pound of Doxy Eggs with his Mortar and Pestle before heating the blood red flames beneath the cauldron to maximum.

"Finally, Potter will get what he deserves. One slip of this down his throat and he will be rendered even more useless, if that was even possible. Serves him right, the little brat. Just like his father. Lazy, arrogant, always whining about everything that doesn't go his way. Shows no respect to his superiors. Criticizes MY class!"

He severed the toungue of a bat into a dozen bits and shoved them all into the cauldron, mixing the Eggs along with it.

The potion hissed to an unnatural pink. It was the exact same hue that sent pure terror into the hearts of millions whenever they passed Madame Puddifoots's Tea Shop.

Severus grinned cruelly.

Potter would pay.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

"Finally, got that bloody law rejected." Fudge muttered as he propped his feet up onto his desk. The latest Wizengamot meeting had just ended. The latest, useless law, a degree for allowing youth raised by muggles to attend a introductory school before attending Hogwarts.

It was an absurd idea. Doing so would cost the Ministry millions. A whole building would have to be used. Even if they cut the funding for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet again, the budget still would never allow for such an act. It would take money away from the neccesities such as the quarterly Pureblood Ball.

After all, luxurious golden goblets filled with Merle Mead and Prime Ribbed Spinx didn't grow on trees you know.

No. He was right to abolish any chances for this silly law to succeed.

The filth would try and uprise against their ministry, their superiors! Only Pure Witches and Wizards were deserving. The taint of dirt could not be allowed to continue.

They were already corrupting the next generation. Next they surely attempt to corrupt their perfect, magical world.

Just then, the door opened without warning. Fudge quickly slipped his legs back onto the floor of his office.

"Delores." He said, not at all surprised as the toad-like woman clad in pink entered.

"Minister, I just wanted to stop by and speak with you about these new muggle laws that have appeared recently."

Fudge sighed. "I know. It is driving me mad."

"I understand completely Cornelius. Those filty brats, trying to unhinge our great and noble government. We must after all, keep to our traditions. We cannot allow filth to disrupt our perfect world."

Fudge nodded. "And then that whole nasty buisness floating around about the Weatherby girl. Whatever her name was...Virginia?"

The Senior Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic's smile grew wider. "That traitor is no more Minister. She got what she deserved. I am however, a bit astounded that a girl with blood as pure as hers would perform such an act of tyranny though. But no matter, no matter. I wont have nasty, little traitors spreading outrageous lies throughout our perfect society."

Minister Fudge nodded. "At least young Harry is safe now. He is under the care of his kind and loving muggle family. He can be rest assured that Virginia can touch him no longer."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Ironically, hundreds of miles away, Harry and Ginny held hands as they stepped onto the main island. The entire group, save Lance, looked at the castle in amazement. Ginny stood in silence as she tried to process all that had happened in the last twenty four hours. She along with Sirius, were the first to break out of Azkaban? She owned a bloody castle? Harry had found a painting of the four founders and used their knowledge to come help her? She had the blood of Pendragon flowing within her? The same as King Arthur's? And she was some kind of heir to Azkaban...Avalon...whatever one would want to call it.

Lance introduced them to many of the luxuries the kingdom once held.

"Once? You mean, nothing is left?" Harry asked.

Lance nodded grimly. "Despite all the magical defences Azkaban had, the kingdom was not flawless. Every castle has a decaying brick. Each sword contains a breaking point. Achilles only weakness was his heel."

"So Azkaban was overtaken."

"Azkaban's magic flows through the blood of her heirs. When the bloodline vanished, the barriers grew weak and vunerable."

"And our Great Ministry decided to turn it into a prison." Sirius realized.

"So why haven't they ever noticed the rest of the place?" Helga asked. " Those pompous fools may be idiots but this is kinda hard to miss."

"The Founders placed a series of wards over the kingdom as a last resort. The Kingdom would be protected beneath the seas. The Prison you know of today was located outside of the protection wards. Magical Great Britain's Ministry saw the tower unused and decided that it automatically owned all rights to the complex. Fastforward almost a hundred and fifty years and here we all are now."

"So let's blast them out! I want them gone now!" Sparked Ginny, scaring Harry and Sirius a little.

Lance chuckled. "I see that you've inherited the famous temper of the Pendragon Family as well."

Sirius spoke. "So the important question is, what now?"

"What matters now is restoring the kingdom back to a functioning province and removing the British Ministry. We must ensure that we are able to sustain ourselves after we declare the heir's return."

"You mean Dumbledore." Harry muttered. Lance could only nod.

"Indeed Harry. Dumbledore holds much influence throughout Great Britain. However he does not wield as much power as is implied. Many countries think little of him, let alone respect him. France, Bulgaria, Spain, Germany. All of them think of Albus as a smart wizard, not the god that he is to the Britians."

"So you think Ginny should form alliances with these countires." Sirius realized.

"It would become beneficient for us all." Agreed Lance. "The countries we become allied with will provide safe zones whenever needed along with additional sources. In exchange, they may be allowed to utalize many of the resources found only in the Pendragon lands. Calilbs Iron, Magus Gold, Necro Opal were the main gems and ores mined here and are all extremely valuable.

Ginny nodded. "He's right. We can't do this alone. We need allies." She then turned to Harry. "If Dumbledore knew..."

"He can't find out." Said Rowena from within the portrait. "Knowledge is power. An enemy can be a powerful overlord, but if you know how to counter them, they will lose every time."

"You kids have the advantage over the old goat. He has no clue about Azkaban's real history. all he knows is that it wasn't always a prison. He's spent years trying to find out anything else. And even that brilliant brain of his has come up short."

"I've got the feeling he can read minds as well." Said Harry. "From the times he's spoken to me, like he knows exactly what I'm about to say."

"That's illegal." Growled Godric. "Using Legilimency on a child. If i wasn't already dead-"

"We need to get Harry up to speed." Sirius stated quickly, before the founder of Gryffindor could begin cursing out the current Headmaster.

"On what?" Harry asked..

"Occulemency." Explained Ginny. "Sirius taught me alot while we were imprisoned. It's where an Occlumens protects their mind from magical attacks."

Sirius continued. "Legilimency is the act of interpreting one's thoughts. Basically it's Mind-Reading. We need to ensure that you can protect yourself at all times against Dumbledore who is a self proclaimed "Master" at both skills. But in reality, he is only at an Apprentice level of skill."

Harry agreed without another thought. He trusted these three with his life. They were the last ones he could trust now.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**A/N:** Things are really starting to heat up. Its Azkaban vs. Dumbledore vs. Fudge. Who will come out on top? Each side has a devious plan to ensure victory. Dumbledore knows there is more to Azkaban than just a prison. Serverus is brewing an evil, pink potion that according to Serverus will to be able to destroy Harry Potter. Fudge is planning to control the Boy Who Lived and ensure Magical Britain remains proper and pure. And our friends up in Azkaban, getting ready to rebuild the legendary kingdom.

The war is brewing and soon it will strike. A school, a ministry, and a castle. Only one side can stand victorious.

Who will it be? Stay tuned and find out.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Thanks To...

Latin Magic Writer is on Fire- nice ideas

Fishes Eat Trees- yes he is

Milarqui- thank you. weird is good though.

higgi1999- thanks for all those suggestions

Trilonias- she just might!

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86- yes he will

Weasley Lover XD- glad you liked it so much

Luiz4200- very evil thoughts. I like it.

BerryEbilBunny- Its much too big to do that!

harryandginnyforever- thank you and you're welcome

amazed- Im glad you like that this story is different.

Miss Millie- thank you very much.

Duke Brymin- oh the possibilities!

Mei Fa-chan- thanks.

Wolf Dark Fur- thank you.

April- thanks and here you go!

AuricEspeon- the latter and thank you.

anthony- thanks.

Miss Millie- nice ideas.

jpink 3125- thank you!

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Bragging Rights Go To...

higgi 1999- restore azkaban. Learn from Lance and the Founders.

Luiz4200- Reclaim sovereignity of Azkaban

harry and ginny forever- Lance leads Harry, Sirius, and Ginny to secret location.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Challenges.

1. What will the different sections of the kingdom be?

2. What will occur in the third year of Hogwarts?

3. What is the Potion Serverus is brewing?

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoATLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother


	14. Reversal

Hello everyone. I sincerely apologize for the massive delay in my stories. So much has been happening in real life that I've reluctantly had to put my stories to the side for the timebeing. I've only been able to write a bit everynow and then with so much stuff that's been going on herelately so I hope this +6000 word chapter size will appease everyone until I can get back on track. My other stories will be updated very soon as well. Again I apologize for the massive delays and hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

"You_ kids have the advantage over the old goat. He has no clue about Azkaban's real history. all he knows is that it wasn't always a prison. He's spent years trying to find out anything else. And even that brilliant brain of his has come up short."_

_"I've got the feeling he can read minds as well." Said Harry. "From the times he's spoken to me, like he knows exactly what I'm about to say."_

_"That's illegal." Growled Godric. "Using Legilimency on a child. If i wasn't already dead-"_

_"We need to get Harry up to speed." Sirius stated quickly, before the founder of Gryffindor could begin cursing out the current Headmaster._

_"On what?" Harry asked.._

_"Occulemency." Explained Ginny. "Sirius taught me alot while we were imprisoned. It's where an Occlumens protects their mind from magical attacks."_

_Sirius continued. "Legilimency is the act of interpreting one's thoughts. Basically it's Mind-Reading. We need to ensure that you can protect yourself at all times against Dumbledore who is a self proclaimed "Master" at both skills. But in reality, he is only at an Apprentice level of skill."_

_Harry agreed without another thought. He trusted these three with his life. They were the last ones he could trust now._

_"Let's get started then."_

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**The Lady of Azkaban**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Reversal**

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

As they walked along a sea of black sand, Harry's mind was near the breaking point. at the last few weeks. Realized that his headmaster was a fame hungry, self proclaimed Lord of Light who forbid anyone to ever dare to be of higher status than himself. He somehow managed to break into the magical world's top security prison (really?) with just a broomstick and a portrait.

It was on the craggy shores of Azkaban Prison that he learned the truth, that a deranged psycho who decided that it was his destiny to exterminate seven eighths of the world's population and lead the smoldering ruins into a glorious golden age with himself as King of everything, just because had been bullied as a schoolboy. And since a couple of meaningless words were uttered, he had the sudden notion that a mere baby would be his demise.

Well...who really could have seen all that coming in just the span of a few weeks into summer vacation?

It really makes you think, doesn't it?

Harry for the first time studied their little group. It was the first time he had gotten a good look at all of them without minor interruptions. Dementors, insanse headmasters, and the like. And now that he thought about it, he realized that they were by far the strangest rag-tag team of escapees the world had ever heard of.

Their little group consisted of:

A thirteen year old celebrity, a mouse murdering godfather, four old, batty school teachers stuck in a 2" by 4" slab of canvas, a medieval knight who had lived thousands of years ago, perished and was reborn from a raging inferno, and the darkest being the world would ever know. The cruelest, most deranged convict ever to walk the face of this earth, the unhinged, daughter of Hades himself...

...a twelve year old school girl.

Well...no one's perfect.

After venturing through the forest for a time, the group agreed to set up camp near the bay. The dense forest provided a bountiful harvest of fruits and a nearby lake provided the group with clean water. For Sirius it had been his first drop of natural, non-colored fluids in all of his thirteen yearvacation within the prison.

Utalizing the resources surrounding them, Sirius and Lance were able to transfigure a couple trees into working huts for protection against the elements.

Currently, our favorite convicts were sitting around a large table in Lance's hut, crowded around a map the ex-dementor had drawn up. The doodle depicted what looked like a squiggly crescent moon, with various sized ovals jutting off the tips, comparable to a Greek Omega.

He was busy explaining how the kingdom had functioned in the past so that they could decide how to modernize and rebuild the ruined land.

"The castle itself held a throne room, a massive library with over two million texts, the armory, great hall, ballroom, study, and much, much more."

"These two islands in the south-west were previously watch towers for the kingdom barriers." He explained, tapping the end of the island chain. "They also were the pinnacles that held the backup barricades and wards together. We also had dragons and many assortments of magical creatures that protected the kingdom."

"We'd probably want to add one or two more towers to the east as well. " Sirius thought out loud. "If there was an attack launched from Norway or Denmark, we'd be spreading forces too thin."

The rest agreed with the man's thinking, whilst Lance sketched another tower to the east.

"Now then, I think that covers military for now. We currently are sited at what used to be the west district of the town center. The town was centered around the lake, stretching in the four directions of the compass and acted as the hub for the islands to sell their wares. The surrounding islands were smaller suburbs."

"So each isle served a different function for the kingdom?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Lance agreed. "The sliver of land here was used for fishing jetties. We domesticated farm animals but fishing was a main source of food due to the vast species that tend to live in the reefs due west of us. We ensured that the ecosystem was not disturbed by limiting the amount of food eaten and the few citizens that did go hungry were helped by the government."

Godric whistled dramatically."A government that benefits the people and not themselves. That's rare."

They all chuckled and Lance continued describing each function the islands provided for the kingdom. One island was utilized for

A large island to the east held a great deal of the minerals Lance had described before, Calilbs Iron, Magnus Gold, and Necro Opal. A number of blacksmiths and craftsmen had lived there prior to the fall of Azkaban. When Ginny questioned about the pollution that would result, Lance eased her worries by informing her of a process Azkaban's workshops had once utilized to produce its products with zero percent toxins added to the environment.

Apparently the Ministry of Magical Britain had refused to pay the extra thirty galleons required annually to proceed with such an "outrageous" concept.

It was just another act of stupidity to add to the pile.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Very rarely in life did Serverus Snape ever smile. The select few who have glimpsed such an event would say that it appeared even more sinister than the trademark snarl he wore every single day of his teaching career.

Serverus Snape smiled as his obsidian eyes gazed lovingly down upon the coiling ribbons of smoke emitting from the beauty of the simmering cauldron.

Potter was walking right to his own demise.

It served him right. The ignorant, arrogant, lazy fool. Acting up all the time, challenging his, Serverus Snape's, supreme rule within his own classroom. The brat always was assuming he was deserving of everything that the world owed him on a silver platter. Just like his father.

Swiftly, the Potions Master paced over to his desk, readying a petite crystal vial.

Severus Snape grinned.

"Finally, the Potter Line will end."

Bony fingers clasped around the bottle as it bathed his dungeon in a sickly pink light. Serverus grinned, anticipating the fantastical day that in which all Potters were six feet under.

Snape, in the midst of his dream come true, did not happen to see the lone drakon scale he had left laying around.

The vial cracked as the Potions Master crashed onto the dungeon floor, spilling its contents onto his now soiled robes.

"POTTER!" He bellowed.

Strangely, three and a half seconds later, the House of Gryffindor's hourglass malfunctioned. A tsunami of opal thundered its way out from the top. The massive wave of darkness quickly rose higher and higher within the glass column until the structure could no longer stand against the sudden shift in pressure.

Thousands upon thousands of shards, glass and opal, poured out the broken shell. The Great Hall of Hogwarts was becoming crushed underneath the buckling weight of shattered jewels.

Within three minutes, the entire Great Hall was drowned in a sea of jewels.

Despite being hundreds of miles away from the castle, Harry James Potter had still managed to not only shatter at least forty two school records all relating to the loss of house points and/or detention. He had also been the cause for the destruction of several thousand year old relics throughout the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a new school record.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Many days had passed now and Harry found himself shell-shocked. Lance the friendly ex-dementor had just finished explaining to him about the formation of Magical Great Britain, stating, "Know thy enemy's past and one may demolish their future." Sirius and Ginny helped by describing about the Ancient and Noble families.

"There were original seven houses that formed Magical Great Britain. Potter, Black, Bones, Abbot, Longbottom, Greengrass, and Peverall." Sirius explained. "Each contributed an equal share of responsibility in its creation. The seven families would oversee the government and ensure that it would not grow corrupt."

"Nice job on that." Ginny muttered.

Sirius sighed. "Yes...sadly that was back around when Hogwarts was only a few hundred years old. The Blood Purist movement was still quite young and semi-feeble at the time. The Seven tried their best to halt pureblood aiding laws but as time passed, the purists grew bolder. They began assassinating members of the Seven houses, hoping to earn a place by right of conquest. Luckily our ancestors had foreseen such an event and ensured that only those approved by magic itself along with all six of the remaining members would be able to take a seat. As you can guess, none of the Pure blood supporters ever managed to claim the seats."

Harry had been speechless. "So the assassins went on and continued killing us off-"

"until there was no one left." Sirius finished. "Luckily throughout history there have rarely ever been logical witches and wizards so our houses still contain members. The Seven contain few members today. "Peverall is all but wiped out. Only two descendants unknowingly carry their blood. The Abbot and Bones families have a single heir left."

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot." Ginny stated.

Harry tried to place those names. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought that they were in Hufflepuff. His mind delved deeper as he hardly remembered ever seeing them in class, In fact, he could not recall many classes with the Badger House in general. The same with Ravenclaw. It almost always seemed to be Slytherins that were paired up with Gryffindor.

He wondered if that was another one of Dumble's manipulations, to pit the Snakes and Lions against each other at every possible corner, with the teacher ignoring, or in Snape's case, encouraging, such frenzied behavior.

Both Hannah and Susan had always been polite on the rare occasion he spoke with someone outside of his own house. He could distinctly remember earlier in the year a discussion in which the girls agreed that he could never have opened the Chamber.

He would have to remember to look it up in the old text Sirius had given him, stating solemnly that it held the true history of the magical world, not the crap and bull that perverted the Hogwarts library along with nearly every other text in magical Great Britain.

His thoughts were disturbed when Sirius continued.

"Longbottom has only two able bodied members. Your friend Neville and his Grandmother. Even though I was disowned by my family, I'm the last entitled heir. Should I die, the title would automatically transfer to my cousin Narcissa's son, Draco."

"No! That can't happen!" Harry shouted. Sirius grinned and Harry noticed a little smirk etched onto Ginny.

"Of course not Harry. Let's just say heads will roll when my Will Reading occurs..." He chuckled. Harry decided to get back to that later.

"And I'm the last of the Seven." He stated. Sirius nodded.

"Yes Harry. Since your are the last member of your family, by law you may try and claim the Potter seat upon your thirteenth birthday."

It took Harry a few minutes to let that one sink in.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Many weeks had passed and the vacation to Azkaban was coming to a close. Harry had known that this day was to come. But he couldn't believe just how quickly time passes when you're busy resurrecting a Kingdom.

He stood on the water's edge, looking at the infamous tower protruding from the waves.

How had this all happened? Just a year ago he was beside himself overly zealous about returning the Hogwarts to learn about transfiguring Newts into pinecones and the like. Today, he stood on the what would soon escalate into all-out war.

The Ministry would not give up Azkaban. Doing such an incredulous act would demolish their omnipotent image and all that other pureblood crap.

Fudge, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Voldemort, all of them would be at each other's throats, killing, controlling, manipulating anything and everything they could to gain more power.

Azkaban would soon become a beacon, and all of them would be drawn like moths to a flame. They could never resist such temptation as sitting upon the throne of Azkaban.

Harry was a bonus should anyone actually manage to take Azkaban. He stood to inherit not only the Potter wealth, but two of the Founders. It was no wonder so many had already tried to control him. Then there was the hidden fact that he apparently was heir to the other two founders... it was the ultimate cash prize for any magical being.

Harry recalled to an old legend of the past. A siege upon an impenetrable city. This time, Azkaban would be playing the role of Troy. He could only hope that history would not repeat itself once again.

Troy had been completely destroyed.

It was then that he noticed his name being called and a hand waving in front of his face.

"Come again?" He asked, turning only to find Ginny and the others standing beside him.

Ginny looked concerned. "Are you ok? We've been trying to get you to respond for a couple minutes now."

Harry sighed. "Just looking forward to yet another year of Dummydore's control."

"Harry, you wont be alone this time." Said Sirius.

Lance nodded. "He's right. In fact, I wanted to give this to you before we must depart." He handed Harry an old tome. The cover had no title upon it and he found the pages to be blank."

Harry looked apprehensively at it.

"Don't worry. This book is nothing like Tom's Diary. It's a communication book and has a twin. My lady will carry the second book. With these you will be able to write to us at any time. I've already enchanted them so that only those approved by you two may be permitted to read the text. Otherwise, to anyone else it will look as if you were making notes for Defense Class."

"Brilliant." Harry exclaimed. The sun then began to sink beneath the waves.

"It's time for us to part ways." Lance stated solemnly.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him out of trouble." Helga proclaimed from the portrait sticking out of Harry's bag.

"Is that even possible? Fate has only one mission and that's to make his like chaos." Godric chuckled, only to be lightly slapped by his wife.

"Prat." She muttered.

Harry stared at Ginny for a while before running into her arms.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll be fine." She said softly, slipping her hand into his.

Harry felt a chill wash across his neck and he was sure it wasn't coming from the ocean mist. He glanced back at the tower, its black stones cloaked by the coming darkness. He couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get a lot worse. But there was no way he was ever going to risk losing Ginny again.

"We'll be fine." He repeated, trying himself to believe it.

Ginny kissed him on the check.

"I...see you later..."

Lance walked up to him and tapped the book with a lone finger. The old text glowed a soft blue, signifying its temporary status as a portkey.

"3...2...1..."

The last image Harry remembered was Ginny's chocolate brown eyes before he fell into the black darkness

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Dumbledore was finding his days ever the more stressful. Ever since that idiotic girl tried to derail his perfect master plan, nothing ever seemed to be going right.

Where had she gone wrong? It was perfect. She was supposed to look up to him as a loving grandfather, willing to do anything for him. She had, at least at first, played her part right. But then she actually began becoming friends with the boy, filling his head with ideas of independence and freedom. What ignorant nonsense.

He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew what was best for everyone.

He had originally planned for her to seduce Harry with love and loyalty potions during 5th year. He had figured Tom would probably have managed to come back in some sort of demented form by then.

Of course the dark lord had failed previously multiple times already. Was it really that difficult for a Dark Lord to kill a one year old boy? Then he went and screwed up getting the Stone when Dumbledore had practically handed it to him. All Quirrell needed to do was reach into the mirror and he would have had the sacred bloody rock. Well at least a piece of it, charmed to make Tom Dumbledore's slave. But no, Voldemort had to go and screw everything up, resulting in the stone getting destroyed in Harry's magical backlash.

And this year...ugh...he couldn't even bother on this year. Open a door, release a snake, kill the mudbloods. How freaking hard was that?

Albus could only hope his plans for this year wouldn't be defiled.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Harry continued to read chapter after chapter of the book Lance had given to him, his mind being blown as each word flew by.

To put it curtly, modern day wizard textbooks were crap.

Bathilda Bagshot, a "famous" historian in Magical Britain, wrote several historical texts depicting magical Great Britain in all of its glory. What numerous witches and wizards failed to realize was the fact that the celebrated historain had managed to receive Trolls on all of her History Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, also known as OWLS.

Bagshot was already well into her late nineties when she had begun "recording" history for her books. Three months prior St. Mungos had diagnosed her mind to be addled and warped with demented irrationality.

The book, A History of Magic, recalled more than sixty nine wars between wizards and goblins within the last two centuries. Apparently, ninety nine percent of all those battles were won by wizard kind

.Also according to the celebrated historian, the Goblin nations were uneducated, blood lusting barbarians that would murder any witch or wizard for sport.

Similar themes were apparent with other magical creatures and...well...anything that wasn't quite one hundred percent magically human.

So it was only natural that the Ministry of Magic would place such a book on its approved list.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and flipped to page nine hundred twelve, **C****hapter Thirty Eight: __****For** the Greater Good.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

Snape was pissed.

No. Actually scratch that one. He was beyond livid, filled with an unfathomable rage at the cause of such epic egotistical proportions. And it was all because of one, lazy, arrogant, stupid brat that felt like he deserved everything in the world.

Harry. Fucking. Potter.

Serverus had been the one always there for little Lily Evans. The blissfully ignorant muggleborn.

He had been the one to introduce her to magic. He had been the one to comfort her whenever her sister went off on a rampage about her freakiness. He had been the one to help her find the platform and the train to Hogwarts. He had been the one who protected her from that perverted slag James Potter. He had been the one to protect her from bullies and prats who wanted to kill her for being a mudblood. He had been the one who had tried to salvage their friendship after that idiot James Potter demolished it.

And after all he had done for her, after all those years he had sacrificed, how did she repay him?

That bitch went off and married Potter.

Potter would pay for his insolence. Oh yes. Potter would pay.

Serverus Snape would have his rightfully deserved revenge.

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

It had been six and a half hours since Harry had arrived back at the Dursley's, his ever loving family according to Dumbles.

As he stared at the last few words of Chapter Thirty Eight, Harry found his mind near the breaking point.

Dumbledore's manipulations knew no bounds.

For over a century his lies and manipulations had been taking root, seizing control of as much political power as possible. Even back when he was a teenager Albus was deep into coercing his shit to the masses.

To put it into simplified terms...

A man had a dream.

The start of world war.

This man had a dream. A dream of a perfect world. A world free from Tyranny, Oppression, or Persecution. A perfect world in which children would never be orphaned, left alone to die in the cold cruel world. Nations across the globe would not engage in warfare, in an endless struggle for power. No man would be greater than another. No one would be rejected, due to their birth, or their race, or their beliefs. Everyone would at last equal. Freedom would reign supreme.

His government would care for the children, all of them. They would be taught their proper place in society. No nation would be at war with another, for there would only be one world. His. No man would be greater than another, and none would be rejected, for there would be only one kind. The flawed would be removed, leaving only perfection. Equality would at last be achieved.

There was a man who had a dream of making this a reality.

His name?

Grindelwald.

Grindelwald murdered millions. Muggle or magical, it did not matter. If they did not match his view of perfection, then they deserved to die.

Every last man, woman, and child who fought against perfection was slaughtered. They were flawed and therefore were not perfect. Only Perfection would yield perfection. Flaws would only reign in flaws.

Millions slaughtered. The world at war with itself. Humans lost their humanity.

Albus had been childhood freaking friends with Gellert. He had seen the truth that lied within his friend's heart. He saw Gellert's true intentions of ridding the muggle scum.

And Dumbledore agreed wholeheartedly.

Harry's animosity was halted when a package crept into the corner of his eye. Well, violently bashed against the wall was more like it.

If he had to guess, he figured Hagrid's gift was probably the horridly wrapped, growling, pink ribbon adorned box.

Harry kept a close eye on the growling package and found an old, splintered baseball bat Dudley had destroyed years ago when he learned the sport involved highly demanding tasks such as moving and/or thinking.

Very carefully, he prodded the box, sliding the ribbons and bows off, when suddenly what looked like a textbook with fangs burst out. The thing thrashed around, severing the pink décor and ripping the bat to pieces in its daggered teeth before proceeding to bite more of Dudley's broken memorabilia.

Harry frantically looked around and somehow luckily found an old roll of duck tape lying under the dresser.

Hmm...

Three minutes later, a heavily breathing Harry collapsed on the bed. That bloody book had managed to shred apart many of Dudley's old, broken, childhood memorabilia.. Dudley's old sweater had actually saved Harry's life due to the book becoming lost in a article of clothing made to fit a babe whale. After wrapping the sweater in 3 feet of tape, Harry had learned that apparently even demon texts could not best the power of muggle home improvement products.

He then cast several stunning charms upon the beast as well just for good measure.

Harry glared at the shuddering heap of cloth and duck tape before tearing Hagrid's letter open.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Think you might find this useful for next year._

_Wont say no more here. Tell you when I see you._

_Hope the muggles are treating you right._

_All the best,_

_Hagrid._

Harry stared at the parchment in total disbelief.

"What the hell is he thinking?"

Hagrid thought that a psychotic demon book that sank its fangs into anything that moved would help him? Harry was looking forward to the coming year less and less. Apprehensively, he reached for the next package no doubt full of "_magical happiness."_

Hermione's package included a sleek black case etched with the words _"Broomstick Servicing Kit."_

Hmm...she actually got me something I'm interested in. For once it isn't a bloody sacred history book. Course its got Dumbledore's usual loyalty charms and the like.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? _

_I'm on Holiday in Frace at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you- what if they'd opened it at customs? -but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your presents by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his Family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads-_

Upon reading that last line Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron...willingly studying?

_-I'm really jealous- the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating. There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long, it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_

_Love from, _

_Hermione._

Harry rolled his eyes. Typical. Just typical. Hermione knows everything and everyone else besides authority figures know nothing. What else could he say? It was what she believed to be the truth after all.

He picked up the School Letters next, which felt a tad heavier than usual.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third Years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagal_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

Harry thought about that one. Hogsmeade was the small wizarding village nearby the School. Supposedly it contained a number of shops that sold tons of wizarding goods and wares. One year ago, Harry would have thought the village to be a paradise. A whole town where he could spend his days exploring all the amazing shops, discovering thousands of handy little trinkets, and hang out with his friends, all away from the chaos that was known as school.

But now...

Harry didn't see the point.

Even if he could manage to convince Uncle Vernon to sign that slip of parchment, which Harry highly doubted, there were more important matters of concern.

The world was consumed with petty differences. Both magical and muggle. Both sides were a part of mankind. Two columns of mankind. Harry recalled words spoken by an American President.

A house divided against itself cannot stand.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the house collapsed.

Already, Ginny, Sirius, and Lance were busy reconstructing a devastated Azkaban. Even with magic, reconstruction would take time. Harry was not going to go wasting valuable time. He'd leave that to the rest of the world.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed three dusty letters sitting upon his bed. Glancing at them, he decided to leave Dumble's letter for last.

'Let's see what Dumbles latest schemes are.' Harry thought when he saw the familiar loopy handwriting of his oh so highly esteemed Headmaster.

After removing the loyalty and compulsion charms he found to be charmed into the parchment, Harry tore open the letter and read in disgust.

_"Dear Harry,_

_It ha come to my attention that you earlier today you had left your relative's house. It is imperative that you stay inside Number Four with your aunt and uncle. The blood wards must be fully recharged each summer in order to protect you and your family. I am only looking out for your wellbeing. I must insist that you do not disobey my instructions again. Sadly I cannot allow you to leave your family until after your birthday due to the Blood Wards. I shall be sending an envoy to collect you soon after so that you may spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys. I know that you will need true friends to help you overcome the past year's ordeals._

_Warm regards,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry glared at the letter.

"He's only looking out for my wellbeing is he? Stealing my family's money is good for me is it? The oh so powerful blood wards that protect me from keep Voldemort, who could simply just phase through the wall and possess me. And couldn't a Death Eater just send in a house elf to do away with me since Dobby got in so easily? They don't seem to protect me from the Dursleys either, my "loving" family. First letter was addressed Cupboard under the Stairs...didn't that raise some alarm bells or something?"

He rolled his eyes at the Headmaster's stupidity.

"And he thinks I would have had a Happy Birthday here? Vernon gave me two broken legs for my 8th birthday! Hell, Azkaban was a better place to spend happy occasions than this joint! No more. I've had enough. Dumbledore wants a weapon? He'll get a weapon. And those damn twinkling eyes of his will be the first target!"

Harry wandlessly incinerated the letter and moved onto the remaining package.

Ron's letter had been soaked in food stains as per usual.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Fred and George mess with the mutant skeletons in the last one, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven Hundred Galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

"Wait...they finally secure some money...and they blow it all on a stupid vacation?" Harry stated ludicrously. What the hell?

_We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there? _

_Don't let the Muggles get you down! _

_Try and come to London,_

_Ron._

_P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week_

Harry glanced down at the Photograph. Sure enough, Percival had been selected as this year's Head Boy. He smugly showed the acclaimed badge off to the cameraman, as well as readers of the Daily Prophet. His moment was ruined however, when a splash of sand blasted into his face, causing him to drop said badge into the dunes. The repeating charm placed upon the newspaper caused him to carelessly drop the almighty badge again...and again...and again...

The rest of the family was as just as Harry expected. Ron stood grinning stupidly into the camera. Fred and George...Forge and Gred...the twins were attempting to booby trap a muggle camera they nicked off a tourist. Molly was busy scolding everyone to look proper, they were purebloods after all, and Arthur was letting her be.

Bill and Charlie were the most normal looking, standing confidently, but humbly, looking a bit embarrassed by their family's antics.

"Gee, it's so hard to wonder why Bill and Charlie moved to foreign countries.' Harry rolled his eyes.]

And Scabbers of course was dozing off on Ron's shoulder as usual, his tail hanging limp as usual, nine toes clutching...

Nine toes...

Harry bolted across the room for the diary. He knocked Ron's gift to the floor and glass broke, but that didn't matter.

Harry's pen zipped across the paper.

_Ginny! Ginny! Pick up! Answer me!_

_Harry? Whats wrong?_

_Ginny...I found Peter!_

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

And that concludes this segment of The LAdy of Azkaban. Harry knows just where Peter is and now Azkaban is truly on the rise once again. But Harry still has fears about what the darkness of the future may hold for Ginny and his friends. Only time will tell if Azkaban will stand proud and mighty once more. Once again, I am super sorry for the huge delays in all of my stories. And I hope that you will forgive me. Until my next update. Goodbye

**Thanks to...**

arielgenevieve

mdauben

Morgan Roma Beilschmidt Vargas

Lady Prussia of Awesomeness

N714ym

Guest

Locked Secret Keeper

damon mason

Luiz 4200

higgi 1999

Ryu4366

sassy sadist1

Flip Milner

flight. of. the. phoenix. 86

cder3

Milarqui

sparklesistah 137

Lilykees

Emlyn Mara

Amaya's Angel

lilyflower50

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Bragging Rights Go To...**

Lady Prussia of Awesomeness- Castle Rooms

Damon masion -Castle rooms and villa

Higgi1999- Castle rooms

Milarqui- farmlands, watchtower, portkey, dragon

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

**Challenges.**

1. What will Ginny, Sirius, and Lance do with Azkaban during 3rd year?

2. What will the gang do about Peter?

3. What will Harry be doing for 3rd year

4. What is Dumble's master plan for 3rd year?

5. What will Snape's rightfully deserved revenge be?

* * *

TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA TLoA

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


End file.
